<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Make Me Regret it by WhatEvenIsSchool</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28590642">You Make Me Regret it</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatEvenIsSchool/pseuds/WhatEvenIsSchool'>WhatEvenIsSchool</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/F, becase, hermione is smart so shes gonna kill voldy early, not action centric but will have a little bit of action, tagging is fun, time travel yeet, with angst, yey woot yeet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:29:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>28,840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28590642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatEvenIsSchool/pseuds/WhatEvenIsSchool</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I used to be content, you know. Maybe not happy, sure, but... glad." A sheen layer of tears glazed over honey brown eyes, making them glassy. "Glad that, at the very least, I managed to do something for the better. That in the end... it would all be worth it." The blue eyes that held her gaze hardened, looking so different from how it normally does. </p><p>"Shut up." </p><p>"But you see... you made it really hard to stay that way. You made me feel like... Nothing was worth it. Nothing at all," The brunette laughed, though it might have sounded more like a wheeze, neither of them seemed to care. "You made me think that saving the lives of hundreds of people and ending a decade long war wasn't bloody worth it if I couldn't have just one more day with you. You make me so selfish, its unhealthy." </p><p>"Stop it. I refuse to lizen to 'zis." The words that came out of the blonde's lips were cold and harsh, but it still held a familiar warmth to it that seeped into Hermione's bones and made her feel so bloody happy.</p><p>She chuckled. She'd miss her. So bloody much. "Even when I chose right, you made me think I should've just chosen wrong."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>404</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Not about the greater good</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Albus Dumbledore did his best not to trip over the branch in front of him. Delicately using one hand to pull up his robe while slowly lifting his foot over the evil piece of wood on the ground. He knew full well he looked the perfect picture of an old lady with bad eyesight, and even worse grandchildren. But alas, he couldn’t bring himself to care. All of his thoughts were currently on the 15-year-old girl who sat precariously on a tree branch very much like the one he was trying to avoid. The young child, if he could even call her a child, he did not know, was casually swinging her feet back and forth, as If she was not 20 feet above ground in a tree that was older than Dumbledore himself. He took careful steps closer, careful not to surprise the young girl, thought he knew the effort was futile. The brunette with long wavy locks knew he was there. She could sense it. He could sense that she could sense it, no matter how much the soft humming coming from her refused to stop to acknowledge his presence. </p><p>Albus coughed, an unnecessary attempt to announce his presence. “Is there a reason you are in the densest part of what we call the forbidden forest, Ms. Granger?” He started, attempting to keep his tone light and amiable. He was not here to reprimand her, after all. </p><p>The soft humming stopped. </p><p>“There is, sir.” The brunette’s eyes did not leave what seemed to be a hornet’s nest hanging off one of the branches of another tree.  </p><p>Albus hummed. He knew that if she were to turn and look at him she would see that blue twinkle everybody seemed to say his eyes held. Contrary to popular belief, the twinkle did not come on command and was by no means intentional. </p><p>“Enlighten me, Ms. Granger?” </p><p>“It’s very peaceful here, sir.” Albus almost laughed, and if there was one thing the great Albus Dumbledore did not do, it was laugh. There were numerous reasons why the forbidden forest was <i>forbidden</i>, being peaceful was not one of them. </p><p>“As good a reason as any. We could all use a little peace.” He smiled, the girl atop the tree merely nodded her head, her legs still swinging back and forth. </p><p>“I know what you’ve done, Ms. Granger.”  If the sudden topic change surprised the young Gryffindor, she did not show it. “The question is, do you?”</p><p>“I do, professor. I do”</p><p>Albus hummed. “Your power will return to you at an alarming rate as time passes, Ms. Granger. Your current body is not built to hold such concentrated magic. You are aware of this, correct?” </p><p>“I am, professor.” The small smile that appeared on the young child – no – woman’s face almost appeared sad.  It made Albus let out a quiet self-deprecating chuckle as everything finally dawned on him. A familiar stab of guilt stabbed at his heart at what he was going to do – did already – but haven’t yet. Time magic really did make no sense. </p><p>He sighed. “I see.” Albus Dumbledore had never felt as old as he was now. “So, it was me, Ms. Granger... I told you.”  </p><p>The brunette said nothing and nodded her head again, the small smile slowly disappearing. </p><p>This time, he did laugh. A laugh twinged with the bitterness he kept deep in his bones ever since he first left Harry Potter on the Dursley’s doorstep. Only this time that very same bitterness was multiplied tenfold. “To think that I once thought I would grow out of the habit of sacrificing my very own students. You really can’t teach an old dog new tricks can you, Ms. Granger?” </p><p>For the first time since he spotted her, Hermione Granger finally turned to face him. There was no shortage of people who thought brown eyes were dull. Green was a color that shone in the light, while blue brightened up the dark. But the depth of the irises that held his gaze took the old man’s breath away, and that was by no means an easy task. The honey brown depths burned with an intensity no one could claim to be dull. “You didn’t sacrifice me, professor. You gave me a choice, and I <i>chose</i>. I am not here because of you, sir, I am here because I want to be here. I was not your sacrifice. I was mine.” Albus was not convinced. No matter the circumstances, a century old man had no business giving a – whatever her age was – witch that option. But he was tired, and suddenly everything felt so heavy. Even the comfortable weight of the elder wand buried deep within his robe pockets weighed him down. He was not going to argue to win a conversation that in the end, had no real winners and losers. </p><p>“Regardless, Ms. Granger, I truly am so-“ </p><p>“You’ve already apologized, professor.” The brunette cut him off. “I… I haven’t really forgiven you for how you handled Harry’s situation, but I do understand. In regards to… well, me, you have nothing to apologize for. I… can’t say I wouldn’t have done the same, were I in your shoes.” The smile on the young woman’s face was warm, welcoming, and – contradictory to what she had said – it was… forgiving. He felt a small amount of relief wash over him then. For if he had to send his star student here, then wherever it was she came from, things must have been dire there. It was good to see, that even with that said, she could still smile like that. It was a bit dimmer, yes. He could see it in her eyes. There were things that no one her age – her real age – never should have seen. But a warmth bloomed in his chest when he saw that that same smile still managed to reach her eyes. </p><p>“You have a plan then, my dear?” </p><p>“Yes, sir.” </p><p>“Does it require my assistance?” The brunette shook her head. “Then if the plan goes awry, you need only ask.” </p><p>“Thank you, sir.” </p><p>“I will take my leave then, Ms. Granger.” He smiled back before turning on his heels slowly. He’d taking a whole four slow steps before a question that weighed heavily on his heart came to mind. </p><p>“How long, Ms. Granger?” The brunette returned her gaze to the hornet’s nest and the smile on her face faltered. </p><p>“Two, professor.” Albus raised his eyebrow in question, knowing full well the girl couldn't see him. “Two months.” A silence stretched out after the words left her lips. It seemed as though even the birds atop the trees understood the brunette and halted in their insistent chirping. As though they themselves felt a deep pain in their bones like the one he now felt in his. </p><p>“I see.” He murmured. “I- Don’t stay out too late, Ms. Granger. As peaceful as it may be, the forest is forbidden for a reason.” He smiled then, though this time he was sure it did not reach his eyes. With that he slowly made his way back to the castle, barely paying attention to his surroundings. His thoughts were going a thousand miles an hour. Two months. He had two months to figure out how to stop another one of his students from suffering because of his foolishness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Good to be Back (literally)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If you had asked a 15 year old Hermione Granger if there would ever come a time when she would be happy to hear the high annoying voice of one Lavender Brown, she would've thrown you out the window straight to loony bin. But the current Hermione Granger, the one that, while still in her 4th year, was no where near being 15 years old, had never been so happy to hear the obnoxious voice of her roommate.</p><p> </p><p>Pulling open the blinds and ignoring the mild headache caused by the sudden exposure to the sunlight peeking through their dorm's windows, she barely managed to restrain herself from mauling the blonde. Instead of doing something she was sure she'd regret, she stood up on her unsteady feet and smiled at her roommate.</p><p> </p><p>"Morning, Brown." She tried to be natural, she really did. She thought she had succeeded too. At least until the blonde's eyebrows furrowed in concern in a way you wouldn't expect from the normally squeely character.</p><p> </p><p>"Granger... are you... crying?" </p><p> </p><p>"What?" It was only then that she realized that tears were flowing freely down her already damp cheeks. She laughed, struggling to keep her composure while frantically wiping at the menace of salty liquid streaming down her face. "Bloody he-, sorry. Just had a bad dream, is all." She laughed. At everything. The situation. The present. Her past. <em>Their  </em>future. She laughed and laughed as she tried to convince herself that she may as well let out all the built up emotion now before she really got down to business. </p><p> </p><p>But it seemed the hysterical laughter coming from the brunette did nothing to disperse her blonde roommate. Not that she could blame her, really. If she remembered correctly, her 15 year old self was considerably less... emotional than what she was showing to Lavender. The other girl's eyebrows furrowed further and her mouth was half open, ready to say something Hermione knew would make the situation infinitely more awkward. "No, no no... don't look at me like that. I'm alright, see? Just a bad dream, just a bad dream." She tried her best to give Lavender a smile but immediately regretted it. Apparently smiling was more out of character than crying because the other girl's eyes widened comically. </p><p> </p><p>"I-" Lavender coughed. "Okay then... Oh! I completely forgot! I gotta go... Padma told me Snape was looking for me. I'll see you around then, yeah Granger?" The blonde had bolted and was out the door before Hermione was even able to register her words. It left the brunette alone to simmer in the awkward atmosphere she created all by herself.</p><p> </p><p>She knew of course, that the excuse the blonde told was a complete lie. Lavender never had anything in her agenda this early in the morning. However, she couldn't bring herself to care. The last time she saw Lavender Brown, the girl was bleeding through a missing chunk of flesh in her neck. Eyes devoid of its normally cheery disposition, staring blankly at the barren night sky. It seemed even the stars and the moons didn't want to see the massacre that happened that night. Bitten by the infamous Fenrir Greyback. The kid never stood a chance. Dead before she even reached her seventeenth birthday. She couldn't help the small smile that spread across her face. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah... see you around, Brown." She muttered to an empty room, warmth blooming in her chest. This was it, her second chance. Merlin forbid she'd mess this up. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>"HERMIONE!" </p><p> </p><p>"MIONE!"</p><p> </p><p>"WAKE UP YOU BLOODY WANKER!"</p><p> </p><p>"LANGUAGE RON!" </p><p> </p><p>"Who are you, my mum?" </p><p> </p><p>"No, but Hermione is. What do you think she'll do if she hears you talking like that?" </p><p> </p><p>"Oh bloody he-" </p><p> </p><p>Hermione's ears perked up when she heard a pair of voices she'd recognize anywhere. After Lavender left she'd gone about getting herself ready for the day. She was in the middle of magicking her hair to cooperate with her when she heard it. She'd managed to regain some of her composure after her little emotional breakdown a little while back but her eyes still glazed over with unshed tears and she couldn't stop the light tremble of her lower lip. Breath in, out, in, out. She doesn't remember how long it she sat there, staring at the mirror, her wand halfway done in its flourishes to get her hair to comply with her wishes. She doesn't remember how long it took for her to regain her composure for the second time today, but at some point she remembers squaring her shoulders, getting up on her two semi-steady feet and putting one foot in front of the other until she reached the door. She let out a deep exhale before chuckling lightly to herself. The amount of mental preparation it took to be ready to face her best friends was so damn <em>ridiculous.</em></p><p> </p><p>"Get a grip, Granger. They're your best friends... only difference is... they're not dead. Be normal." With her resolve not quite as high as she would've liked it to be, she opened the door with determination. </p><p> </p><p>Faced with the laughing face of one Harry James Potter and the scowling one of Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger felt for the first time in her life, that she was wrong. She thought she gave herself enough time to prepare. She thought that this time, unlike the situation with Lavender, she knew what to expect. She thought... she thought wrong. The smile she had plastered on, faltered. Her knees threatened to give out under her weight. She seemed to forget how to breath as she took in the scene in front of her. </p><p> </p><p>Ron, being the lovable idiot he was, was currently at the bottom of what used to be the staircase leading up to the Girl's dormitories. But instead of a staircase, in its place stood a long slippery slide that seemed to be the cause of the redhead’s scowling face and Harry’s laughing one.</p><p> </p><p><em>Harry, </em>her brother in all but blood. Hermione couldn't help but mentally berate herself. Had she really been so deep in her own misery that she forgot what he looked like now? Had she really been so stupid as to sully the memory of her best friend with nothing but a motionless body? How could she have been so foolish. Until now, whenever she thought of Harry Potter, she thought of the green light speeding in his direction. She thought of the shocked looked on his face. She thought of the way the sparkling green eyes that always managed to bring her some comfort, lost its light. She thought of the maniacal laughter that reached the ears of all the witches and wizards that littered the ruins of what was once Hogwarts.</p><p> </p><p>Harry never failed to express his displeasure at the people who saw him as someone other than "just harry". Oh, how foolish had she been, as one of his best friends, to be the one to forget that Harry was not defined by his death. How could she have forgotten that <em>this</em> is what he was.</p><p> </p><p>He was the picture in front of her right now. Doubled over in laughter, the edges of his eyes wrinkled and his eyes the brightest she'd ever seen them. <em>This </em>was Harry. This was her best friend, not the lifeless body underneath Voldemort's foot. With clenched fists at her side she greedily took a deep breath, finally remembering how breathing worked. She allowed herself to forget this, but this time, she'd imprint his smile to her memory.</p><p> </p><p>"There she is. Morning, Mione." A voice she thought she'd never hear again brought her out of her stupor and she looked straight at the green eyes of Harry Potter, holding his steady gaze. There small lopsided grin on his face not very different from the one Ron usually wore. The two really did spend far too much time together. </p><p> </p><p>"Morning' Harry."</p><p> </p><p>The little moment was broken by a deep rumbling coming from a certain redhead’s stomach.</p><p> </p><p>“Really, Ronald?”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t look at me like that! You took so bloody long, now we’re late for breakfast!” Hermione didn’t even try to stop herself from rolling her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“How is it even possible to be <em>late</em> for brea-“ She was cut off by an arm pulling her out the portrait hole and into the familiar hallway of Hogwarts.</p><p> </p><p>“Yada yada yada. Let’s just go eat, yeah?” The grin on Ron’s face shut up any come backs she might have said. Instead, she let out a quiet little chuckle and let herself be dragged to the Great Hall, feeling lighted than she ever had in years. She vaguely registered Harry laughing behind them.</p><p> </p><p>"Breakfast it is, then." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry no fleur yet :(</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. To End it All</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione's brows furrowed in concentration as she raised the basilisk fang in her grasp and brought it down to the artifact. She felt the soul inside the diadem die and wither out of existence and let out a long and tired sigh before tossing Rowena Ravenclaw's most prized possession aside. It fell with a resounding 'clank' on the slightly damp floor of the Chamber of Secrets, landing next to the others. At her feet lay countless other ancient and priceless relics.</p><p> </p><p>Hufflepuff's cup, which was now similarly devoid of a certain dark lord's soul, lay in a small puddle of what could only be sewage water, also thrown aside as if it wasn't previously owned by one of the most renowned witches in the Wizarding world. Although, the Gaunt family ring, passed down to the descendants of none other than the infamous Salazar Slytherin was much worse for wear. The abuse it faced in the hands of a certain basilisk fang rendered it almost unrecognizable. On the other hand, the locket seemed to escape its ordeal relatively unscathed. That is, of course, if you looked past the large dent in the middle that told a story of good stabbing. </p><p> </p><p>It almost pained her to look at the sadpile on the ground. At her feet lay a diadem that was once worn by <em>Rowena Ravenclaw, </em>a cup that had touched the lips of <em>Helga Hufflepuff, </em>and a ring that might've belonged to <em>Salazar Slytherin. </em></p><p> </p><p>Hermione's hate for Voldemort increased every so slightly. These artifacts survived <em>centuries, </em>they were a part of <em>history, </em>and all that was sullied in a single moment by a foolish wizard with a God complex and an idiotic thirst for immortality. No, he wasn't foolish. He was insane. After all, could you still claim to be of sound mind when you've managed to desensitize yourself to death and torture? Could you still claim to be of sound mind when you find yourself smiling and laughing as tortured screams ring through your ears and the blood of thousands stain your hands? No, Tom Marvolo Riddle was definitely insane. If someone like him could be called <em>normal </em>then muggles and wizard folk alike were doomed. </p><p> </p><p>With a soft 'thud', Hermione plopped herself on the ground next to the ruined pieces of history with a heavy sigh. She pushed herself into a fetal position and held her slightly trembling hands to her face. The uncomfortable feeling of the cold sewage water seeping into her jeans barely even registered in her exhausted state of mind. She was almost done now. <em>Almost. </em></p><p> </p><p>It had been a week since she broke the most important law in Wizarding history and she was physically and mentally drained. But  even as her feet felt as though they were lead, the slight tremble in her hands never seeming to cease and her head, a balloon threatening to burst, she couldn't help but let out a light chuckle. She was <em>exhausted, </em>yes, but she was also immensely satisfied and overcome with relief. Like with everything Hermione did, she had planned this. Down to the last infinitely small detail. She had planned for this, for contingencies and the last ditch efforts that she could try should anything go wrong. She had <em>planned </em>this. But she never expected it to go so well. She never expected for such a smooth ride. She never expected she'd actually be able to pull it off. After all, her plan was ambitious at best and hopelessly delusional at worst. But here she was, with only two things left on her list to do. The dead weight in her bones, while so incredibly heavy, filled her with such a fulfilling sense of accomplishment taht she couldn't help the smile that spread across her lips.</p><p> </p><p>She managed to gather all of Voldemort's horcruxes, foregoing the assistance of the headmaster and only ever asking for a secret pass to be able to enter and exit Hogwarts at her discretion. She managed to dig up all the dirt she could find on Cornelius Fudge and Dolores Umbridge, enough to get them out of office and straight into Azkaban. People who were willing to torture <em>children </em>had no place in a position of power. She even managed to get dirt on all the families that secretly supported Voldemort and his ideals. Those who immediately fled to his side after his resurrection.</p><p> </p><p>She felt like she on top of the world. If anything, the hardest part of the entire ordeal was having to destroy the horcruxes one after the other. She didn't really think that one through. The amount of dark magic she subjected herself to in such a short span of time was actually what caused the slight tremble of her hands. It felt very much like one of the after effects that her body underwent after her a little encounter with the cruciatus. She hoped though, that at the very least the trembles would recede, though she knew the chances were low. As it always was when dealing with dark magic. Although her right forearm was no longer marred with a bigoted slur, she still remembers the hassle of dealing with the annoying constant bleeding of a never closing wound. It was <em>very </em>annoying. </p><p> </p><p>But that was besides the point, the point was, she was almost <em>done. </em>Voldermort was as good as dead. His supporters, on the next boat to Azkaban. And Kingsley Shacklebolt was already preparing to take over as Minister of Magic. For the first time in decades, the wizarding world was going the right direction. Well at least, until the next dark lord decides to make himself known. But hopefully that was in the far future and was no longer any of her concern. </p><p> </p><p>She was almost done fixing everything she came here to fix.</p><p> </p><p>There were just two more things she needed to do. </p><p> </p><p>And then... well... and then she can spend her remaining time wasting away in peace. Yep, that sounded about right. </p><p> </p><p><em>Just a little</em> <em>more.</em></p><p> </p><p>No one was there to see the soft glow that turned her honey brown eyes to a bright gold. The only sign of the abundant concentrated magic entering her core. </p><p> </p><p>No one was there to see the small sad smile that played across her face and the self-deprecating chuckle that echoed in the empty chamber.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Just a little more.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>-</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Harry Potter wasn't stupid. He was a little clueless sometimes, yes, and he often found himself with tunnel vision, only realizing after the fact that he had handled a certain situation with an idiotic sense of close mindedness. He also knew that he was incredibly reckless, and was quick to jump to conclusions. He knew he had a lot of faults. But he was not stupid. Sure, he was no genius. No, that title went to his best friend. Someone he considered a sister he never had. Hermione Granger was the genius, not him. But even then, It would take a certain level of obliviousness not to notice that there was something going on with Hermione. </p><p> </p><p>He loved her, he really did, but he had to admit that his best friend could sometimes come across as a bit... annoying. Of course, he'd long stopped viewing her in that light after getting to know her, he even found it very endearing now. She very much played the part of a doting mother spoiling her children rotten while simultaneously berating them when they misbehave. But that doesn't change the fact that that same attitude of her's makes her a little unapproachable. At the end of the day when she goes off and reprimands them, she's doing it because she cares. But her caring nature is often misinterpreted by their peers as, back to the point, <em>annoying </em>nagging. And truth be told, sometimes it could get a bit overbearing. But Harry knew better. He knew how his friend's mind worked. The nagging increases when the worry does. He viewed it more as if it were a cry for comfort. And comfort, even with his lack of genius, he could give. </p><p> </p><p>What spiked his suspicions though, was not an increase in her nagging. It was quite the opposite. Whenever Hermione rolled her eyes at the stupid things he and Ron tend to do, the fondness that accompanied the otherwise condescending action, was, for lack of a better term... surprising. One of the bigger differences was that she tended to <em>do</em> rather than say, too. For the past week, whenever she caught Ron chewing with his mouth open(which was quite often), she would reach a hand out, cup the redhead's chin and slam his jaw shut, the only sound coming out of her, a quiet chuckle. On one occasion the action caused Ron to bite his tongue, and the next time he ate he kept his mouth completely shut and didn't even try to talk like he usually did when his mouth was full. Noticing the change caused his brunette friend to tilt her head and laugh before similarly reaching out again, but this time to ruffle Ron's hair, as if petting a dog. Suffice to say, the interaction was highly amusing. </p><p> </p><p>The other change had something to do with her eyes. Well, phrasing it like that made him sound like some sort of creep, but no one could sue him for his superb observation skills. Hermione had always been terrifyingly intuitive. She always seemed to know what he was thinking and what he was feeling. She was a legilimens and an empath in one. But for the past few days, that ability of hers seemed to have multiplied tenfold. it seemed as if whenever she held his gaze, she could see right through him and straight into his soul. Her own gaze was piercing in its intensity, yet it still somehow held the warmth and softness that he was used to.</p><p> </p><p>The most noticeable difference that he could name though, would be her laugh. Her entire demeanor in general. His friend had always been quite reserved, an effect of what he thinks is from the bullying she previously experienced as a child. Even with Ron and himself, her laugh was always... in a way... controlled. Never too loud and never too boisterous, as to not be considered obnoxious. But never too soft and too quiet so that no one could call her boring and a kill joy. Her actions and her facial expression were all controlled too. As if she was always second guessing herself. It was as if "<em>S</em><em>hould I? Should I not?"  </em>was playing on repeat in her head. </p><p> </p><p>But now she seemed so... free. She'd laugh loudly when she found something funny and no longer feigned amusement at what she considered a shallow and stupid joke. The first time she bloody <em>smirked </em>was definitely a sight to see.</p><p> </p><p>She walked wither her head held high now, too. Even Malfoy's sneers did nothing to deter her. In fact, whenever she caught sight of the blonde she would just shake her head sadly, in a way that could be interpreted as condescending, but to him it looked something akin to... pity. But that's besides the point. </p><p> </p><p>The point was, Hermione changed. Even her bloody hair was a little less chaotic now! </p><p> </p><p>"Harry!" A voice shook him out of his thoughts. "Harry!" He turned when he felt a small hand on his shoulder, facing the person in question, one Hermione Granger. She looked breathless and her hair was astray, as if just having come back from a run. "What's wrong? I've called you thrice now." She asked, brows furrowed in what he assumed to be worry.</p><p> </p><p>"I - Sorry," He smiled, attempting to placate her. "Just thinking." </p><p> </p><p>His friend tilted her head every so slightly and raised an eyebrow. "Hm, doesn't sound like you." He rolled his eyes before grabbing a treacle tart from the table and shoving it in her mouth. The great hall was slowly emptying. The students were starting to retreat back to their dorms, stomachs filled by the bountiful dishes they were served for dinner. Just a little earlier Ron had stumbled his way to the Gryffindor common room too.</p><p> </p><p>"Eat. You weren't at breakfast." He said, shoving more of the delicious desert in her mouth. "Now, what is it?" He chuckled fondly when Hermione took the time to chew and swallow her food before replying. </p><p> </p><p>Hermione grinned. The kind of grin that was part of the many new developments he'd observed over the past week. It was one he was slightly scared of. It spoke of mischief that rivaled that of the Weasley Twins and he couldn't help but groan. "What is it you're planning this time, Hermione?" </p><p> </p><p>The brunette had the decency to looked shocked. "What are you on about? I've done no such thing." He wasn't convinced. "I've just come to tell you that Ginny needs help with a DADA assignment. You should go help her out." Suspicion found its way to his head. Was that it? </p><p> </p><p>"What's your aim, Granger?" It was Hermione's turn to roll her eyes this time. </p><p> </p><p>"Merlin, not everyone's out to get you, Harry. Loosen up a bit." He'd '<em>loosen up a bit'  </em>after she got that maniacal grin off of her face. </p><p> </p><p>"Why can't you help her then?" The question earned him a smack upside the head and an angry glare from his friend, who swallowed another mouthful of treacle tart.</p><p> </p><p>"Because I'm busy. Now get off your lazy arse and help the girl." She huffed before pulling at his arm until he was forced to stand up. </p><p> </p><p>"Fine, fine, don't get your knickers in a twist." He said stumbling on unsteady feet. "It's the perfect chance to get my essay for Snape done anyway. Gin's brilliant at potions." He realized he said the wrong thing when Hermione's eyes widened almost comically. </p><p> </p><p>"Essay?!" He was glad the great hall was fairly empty already because Hermione's voice <em>echoed. </em>"What essay? Snape didn't assign any-" If it was possible, her eyes widened even further. <em>Shit. </em>"The most recent essay he assigned was due days ago! What in the bloody hell are you thinking, Harry!" Before any damage was done to his person he dashed out of the great hall, away from an exasperated Hermione Granger. </p><p> </p><p>"Well, I'm off to help Ginny then!" He yelled over his shoulder. Not chancing a glance back at the brunette. </p><p> </p><p>"Snape's going to bloody kill you, Potter!"  </p><p> </p><p>He couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him. </p><p> </p><p>Hermione Granger had changed, yes. </p><p> </p><p>But Hermione was still Hermione.</p><p> </p><p>And Hermione would always be his best friend. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Gold eyes returned to it's normal honey brown color as they scanned the imposing Riddle Manor. She took a deep breath before breaking through the wards with skill that boasted the same greatness as Albus Dumbledore. Her wand work perfect and precise, as if the portkey to Little Hangleton didn't leave her mildly disoriented. She willed the tremble in her right hand to stop and stepped onto the grounds, letting out a tiny sigh of relief at being able to do so undetected.</p><p> </p><p>She waved a hand to silence her footsteps and stalked near the main entrance of the estate. If she strained her ears she could hear it. A light hissing. That of a reptile. The telltale sign of an insane bastard talking to his pet snake. Her heart thumped loudly in her chest. She knew she would have to do it eventually, but now that the moment was here, <em>nerve wracking, </em>was one way to put it. But she was dead set on doing this. Determination cursed through her veins and after all she's done, now was not the time to back out. </p><p> </p><p>Letting out a large exhale she put a reasonable distance between herself and the manor and raised her wand, her eyes burning with a fire very much like the one she was about to produce. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Fiendfyre'  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Even the loud roars of the dragon alight with flames was not able to completely mask the screams of a burning dark lord inside the once tall, dark building </p><p> </p><p>A lone tear trailed down a pale cheek. </p><p> </p><p>Hermione would never speak of how she <em>cried</em> for the death of a madman. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>the next chap will have fleur, i promise. as always, thanks for reading &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. To Stop what Mustn't Begin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione let out a shaky exhale, a result of the crisp October air. She was donned in her white button up school uniform, her Gryffindor sweater, and her school robes, yet the cold wind somehow managed to penetrate all the said layers and litter her skin with goosebumps. Even her scarf, wrapped tightly around her neck, did little to alleviate the numbness in her body. </p><p> </p><p>Though for the numbness, she was grateful for. After all, her heart was heavy enough as it is. It <em>physically </em>hurt, to know what she was about to do. She couldn't fathom what it would feel like once she actually did it. But this was it. Something that she would never allow herself to leave unfinished. She owed <em>her, </em>that much. </p><p> </p><p>With another tired sigh, she grit her teeth and gathered as much of her resolve as she could. Merlin knew she'd need it. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Harry." She nudged her friend with her elbow, waiting until the messy haired boy turned to face her. He was equally as flushed from the cold as she was</p><p> </p><p>"Hm?" </p><p> </p><p>"I need to use the loo. Save me a seat, yeah?" </p><p> </p><p>"You can't hold it in?" He said, his eyebrows furrowed. "Dumbledore said the other schools are about to arrive. Doesn't seem like something you'd want to miss."  Well, he wasn't wrong there. The first time around she'd been absolutely enraptured at the sight of a large boat breaking through the Black Lake's surface and a similarly large carriage being pulled about by Abraxans. The sight really wasn't something she'd want to miss. Fortunately, she wouldn't really be missing it since she'd already seen it. </p><p> </p><p>"I know, I'd love to see the guests arriving." She admitted. "But I don't think I can hold it in and I'm much too old to be having <em>accidents, </em>now am I?" The joke earned her a chuckle from her friend. </p><p> </p><p>"Alright then, go. I'll tell you all about it later." </p><p> </p><p>"Thanks, Harry." She gave him one last smile before walking away. Only, contrary to what she said, she wasn't heading to the loo. She wished she was though. It would be great if things were that easy, but alas they never were. </p><p> </p><p>She checked behind her to see if she was far enough away from Harry and the rest of her peers before she changed directions. Waving a hand to make herself invisible, she started her trek towards the hill she scouted a little north of the Black Lake. </p><p> </p><p>Hermione had recovered somewhat from her busy schedule and wasn't as exhausted as she was a few days ago. She'd been able to finally rest for more than three hours a day and the heavy bags under her eyes that she normally magicked away, were slowly starting to fade. Give or take a few days and she knew she'd be in tip top shape. But even while her body no longer felt the consequences of overwork, every step she took made it difficult to breathe. Her inhales rapid and her exhales short, she felt like she was on the verge of a panic attack. Her heart felt like it was about to jump out of her throat, and she broke out in cold sweat. Her hands, that were deep inside her pockets were clammy and cold, causing the slight tremble that had receded somewhat to come back tenfold. She felt bloody miserable. </p><p> </p><p>She felt like such absolute shit that she couldn't even laugh at how pathetic the entire situation was. At how pathetically <em>sad </em> it was. </p><p> </p><p>She can barely even remember what it was like the first time around. She recalls, to some extent, being incredibly excited about the arrival of their foreigner counterparts. She remembers animatedly rambling about all she read about the two schools in the library. From the initial amazement upon learning the differences and similarities they had with Hogwarts. She remembers bouncing on the balls of her feet as she stood next to Ron and Harry, looking for any sign of whatever magical transportation they chose to use. She remembers, that it was probably the last time her thirst of knowledge was her first priority and keeping her friends alive was not.  </p><p> </p><p>She grit her teeth and put one foot in front of the other, arriving at the top of the hill. The childish innocence she had in her <em>real </em>fourth year had already somewhat dispersed because of her previous encounters. A troll, a basilisk, and a werewolf. But it was still there. It was still there until Harry appeared at the center of the stadium with Cedric Diggory's dead body in tow. </p><p> </p><p>But now, at a time where that same <em>childish innocence </em>should've still been with her, it was not. Instead of the thrill she got at the prospect of seeing foreign wizard folk, she was all the way out here. Far away from her peers, shivering in the cold. Her wand in hand, her grasp trembling but unbelievably firm with determination. She could feel it already, the telltale signs of a break down. Her eyes were starting to glaze over. The trees of the forbidden forest in the far distance were starting to blur, and her breathing, already unsteady, was getting erratic. </p><p> </p><p>Even gritting her teeth harder didn't chase away the incoming tears. </p><p> </p><p>She reached the top of the hill and just as she expected, it was the perfect vantage point. She could see it all from up here, she would be able to see <em>her. </em>Her heart ached with the same pain she'd been feeling in the moments leading up to this one. If it was possible, the trembling of her hands worsened, and this time it was neither because of the chilling breeze, nor the dark magic she'd previously been subjected to. </p><p> </p><p>She heard it then, the faint 'neighs' of the Abraxans in the distance, the majestic flaps of their wings, and the galloping sounds that always seemed to confuse her as the creature's hooves weren't actually touching anything but the air. Hearing the incoming arrivals made her heart thud in its cavity impossibly harder, but seeing the silhouette of what she knew to be a fancy carriage getting bigger and bigger, made her heart stop in its tracks. Her entire person froze.</p><p> </p><p>She stood there like that. As if frozen in time and space, the only sign that she was still alive and breathing were the silent tears flowing freely down her cheeks and the pain her chest that amplified with every waking second. She stood there like that. For how long, she did not know. From there, everything she did was almost automatic. As if she was a robot with programmed tasks, and in a way maybe she was.</p><p> </p><p>From when the Abraxans landed softly on Hogwarts grounds to when the beautiful ornate doors of the carriage opened, <em>the tears did not stop. </em></p><p> </p><p>Even as the familiar form of a beautiful blonde took its first step outside the warmth of the carriage, <em>the tears did not stop. </em></p><p> </p><p>Even as she raised her wand and pointed it at the said witch in the distance, <em>the tears did not stop.</em></p><p> </p><p>Even as the whispered words fell from trembling lips and the pain in her chest made her feel as though her head was on the verge of exploding, <em>the tears did not stop. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Dissimulare non solvatur vinculum. Celare non bene. Sepelite eam abyssi. Et educunt fetus, mittite eum abs te. Unquam contingere, ut lucem." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>When the pulse of magic she felt race through her arm settled, she cursed whatever gods there were above for taking it away. At least the electrifying tingle that hammered through her very being as words of a language long dead rolled of her tongue made her feel something. And <em>something, anything </em>would be better than the state of hollowness she was in. </p><p> </p><p>Hermione Granger was no coward. She'd ran away  before, yes, one time from a group of snatchers and another a hoard of death eaters. But when she ran, she did not <em>cower. </em>When she ran it had always been a strategical retreat. After all, being reckless was not the same as being brave. She was <em>smart, </em>not a coward. But she ran then. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Breathing ragged and hair astray, she ran. She ran and ran downhill, until eventually, she tumbled to the ground. Rolling and rolling, instinctively covering her head with her arms as gravity took its course. Until her fall was softened by a pile of leaves and dirt. She did not bother getting up. The cold and dirty ground offered her a weird sense of respite. It offered to let her hide for just a little bit.  </p><p> </p><p>But even as she hid from prying eyes filled with expectations, a certain pair of eyes always managed to creep into the crevices of her mind. Eyes that never failed to send her heart, her thoughts and her body <em>reeling. </em><em>The tears did not stop.</em> </p><p> </p><p>She would allow herself this moment of weakness. She would let herself to curl up into the form of a fetus. And she would no longer hold back the sob that threatened to burst through her throat. </p><p> </p><p>That day, even the centaurs were alarmed. Because even as the Headmaster finished his speech, the students went back to their dormitories, and the sun began to set, the ache in her chest would not settle.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The tears did not stop. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>But unbeknownst to her, If she had stayed on that hilltop just a little while longer, she might have noticed how baby blue eyes abruptly turned to look at the spot she had just vacated. </p><p> </p><p>- </p><p> </p><p>Harry Potter highly doubted anyone on this plane of existence used the loo for an hour. Taking a piss was a trivial thing, five minutes at most. Pooing on the other hand, he'd say would take around thirty minutes. But it would depend of course, on the kind of poo. But thirty minutes was a far cry from the one hour Hermione had been gone for and, truth be told, he was getting worried. Let it be known that he was <em>not </em>a worrywart, so this feeling of restlessness was not at all something he was used to. It also didn't help that the last time Hermione was late for a meal she was almost eaten by a troll.</p><p> </p><p>Dumbledore had just finished his speech. he'd explained some rules about the tournament and the risks that came with it. The whole prospect of an international competition with other schools excited him to no end. Though of course, not enough to attempt to join what Dumbledore had already described as 'Incredibly dangerous. Not for the feint of heart.' Just those words were enough to get him to stop listening and continue munching on treacle tart. Hermione would've killed him if she knew he was eating the desert as a main dish again, so he may as well sneak a few in before she got here. <em>If </em> she'd even be able to make it on time. </p><p> </p><p>He reasoned that she probably just got sidetracked and went straight to the library. That happened quite often. But at the same time, he imagined his friend would be a lot more excited than he was at meeting the foreign students. So he found it odd that she showed close to no interest at their incoming arrival, though he supposed that Hermione lacked interest because she already knew all that could be known about them. As she normally did when faced with something new. The library was a safe haven for her in that respect. So, forcing himself to rid his thoughts of images of his best friend being eaten by an 8-foot troll he turned to Ron and engaged him in some idle chatter regarding Victor Krum, taking a mental note to take some food with him because Hermione was missing another meal, <em>again. </em></p><p> </p><p>Dinner was coming to a close when Dumbledore bid them goodnight, the majority of the students followed in his footsteps and started the walk towards their respective dorms, ready to turn in for the night. It far from what one would call a normal day here at Hogwarts and no one could blame them for their exhausted demeanor. The excitement alone left them stumbling on tired feet.  </p><p> </p><p>"You go ahead, Ron." He said, grabbing a plate piled high with fish and chips with his right hand and standing up. "I'll pass by the library and get this to Hermione." </p><p> </p><p>"Want me to come with?" The sentiment was nice, but Ron didn't look like he was in a good enough state to make the trek to the library <em>and </em>Gryffindor tower. </p><p> </p><p>"It's fine." He shook his head, smirking. "You tripping over your own feet. You ate too much way too fast." </p><p> </p><p>The redhead didn't take the bait and just shrugged. "Food was good. They changed it up tonight. Reckon it was for the guests." </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah." He nodded. "Careful on the stairs, your eyes are drooping." He said before walking away, following the crowd to the exit of the great hall. Only this time, it was no longer just sea of black, but of blue and red as well. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Harry!" He turned his head to look at Ron and paused mid-step. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah?" </p><p> </p><p>"Tell 'Mione to get out of the library once in a while. A little sunlight oughta do her some good!" Now that, he wholeheartedly agreed with. </p><p> </p><p>"Will do." He laughed and made his way back out of the Great Hall. </p><p> </p><p>The trip to the library was mostly uneventful, only bumping into some student from Beauxbatons who almost spilled over the chips on the plate. Otherwise, it was completely accident free. Which was more than he could say about his entire life. Sneaking food into the library though, was another story altogether. Madame Pince was a right fright to deal with and he wasn't exactly a regular in her domain. She'd be suspicious. But then again, she was always suspicious. Even Hermione whose spend days in the library didn't get any special privileges or added trust. It didn't help that he had a tiny bit of a reputation causing mayhem. And <em>mayhem </em>was something that she'd never allow come <em>near </em>her books. </p><p> </p><p>With the stealth of an elephant trying to act like an honest to god <em>ninja, </em>he peeked through the doors of the Hogwarts library as if Voldemort himself was inside. His eyes immediately darting to his friend's most frequented spot.  He expected to see a hunched over form of a curly haired brunette, so suffice to say, to see the seat <em>empty </em>made his heart race with a newfound panic. </p><p> </p><p>He tried to chase away all the unpleasant thoughts that coursed through his mind but was unsuccessful. As much he would've like to think that Hermione was tucked safe in bed, or Merlin forbid, still in the bloody loo, he knew the chances were low. As egotistical as it may sound, she was friends with <em>him. </em>If the past three years were anything to go by, he was like the most unlucky charm out there. Bringing trouble left and right. Endangering lives since the day he was born. </p><p> </p><p>For all he knew Hermione could be deep in the forbidden forest being dragged around by giant who worked for Voldemort. With his luck affecting <em>her </em>luck, it could literally be <em>anything</em> under the sun. </p><p> </p><p>He forced himself to take a few deep breaths. It didn't necessarily calm him, but it would do no good panicking now. It was the panic that always seemed to lead to his tunnel vision. One of his many, many flaws. </p><p> </p><p>But as he made his way to the Gryffindor Tower to check if his best friend was there, sleeping soundly and <em>safe, </em>even evening out his breathing did not stop the racing of his heart. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Hermione flicked her wrist to remove the invisibility spell she'd cast on herself, slouching her way to the entrance of the school. She hoped she looked at least somewhat decent now, having hidden her red puffy eyes behind a glamour charm. That could be hidden well enough, but the same couldn't be said for the hoarseness of her voice should she try to talk. But even as her face was devoid of any signs of her previous sobbing session, her clothes did not fare as well. There were leaves and dirt stuck to her robes, painting the otherwise black garment with a smidge of brown, autumn orange and yellows. </p><p> </p><p>She was bloody tired too. Even more tired than she was prior to lying down on the dirt ground for Merlin knows how long. </p><p> </p><p>Her eyes were drooping and her steps were sloppily uncoordinated. She looked the complete opposite of what one would imagine when they heard the words "Brightest witch of her age." She needed a bloody break. A break that she could finally take. Though she didn't know how satisfying the breaks she'll be taking from here on out will be. After having experienced breaks with <em>her, </em>Hermione honestly believed nothing else would ever be able to compete. But what's done, is done. There was no going back now, and she still thought, without a shadow of doubt, that this was for the best. </p><p> </p><p>"It was you, was it not?" </p><p> </p><p>A voice, <em>the </em>voice, rang out in the otherwise silent Hogwarts corridor, freezing Hermione in her tracks. Sounding so bloody familiar it <em>hurt, </em>but at the same time sounding so different. It was filled with hostility she'd heard before, but it'd never been aimed at her. She'd recognize it anywhere, just like how she'd recognize the footsteps getting louder and louder. Getting <em>nearer, </em>getting closer just like that damn <em>scent. </em>She did not turn around. She didn't trust herself to. It took everything out of her to just keep breathing, she wasn't about to take her chances. She knew that tone, she'd memorize every inch of it. It was not a question. It was a statement. </p><p> </p><p>"What did you do to me?" </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Fleur Isabelle Delacour was a beautiful witch and was intelligent to boot. A fact that she took great pride in. She didn't necessarily like the attention, no, but she wasn't particularly bothered by it either. It was just something that was there. The stares she's slowly gotten used to, the <em>leers, </em>maybe not so much. In the end, it was something that, if she ever wanted to, she could use to her own advantage, and that wasn't something that she could possibly complain about. </p><p> </p><p>But that was not to say that it didn't have its obvious downsides. At one point, one of the drooling boys had attempted to get handsy. She was capable of defending herself, of course, but that didn't mean it wasn't annoying, disgusting, and admittedly, a little terrifying. It didn't help that it was either overwhelming lust or envy that prevented her from  making real honest to god relationships. Whether of the romantic or platonic type, her thrall was <em>killing </em>her social life. </p><p> </p><p>But with all that said, she stood by her feelings, it didn't bother her all that much. It wasn't like she needed the company, especially if said company was prone to jealousy and thought with what she guessed were pathetic excuses of the male genital.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, Fleur knew the people who flocked around her, her 'friends' as they liked to call themselves, were mostly two-faced social climbers, but again, she didn't let it faze her. At the end of the day, she was quite fine being alone. It wasn't all that bad. Often times, after a long day of fake smiles and giggles she'd find herself sighing tiredly and burying her head in her pillow. Her social battery drained. But she had to save face, even if that meant getting up in eight hours and doing it all over again. </p><p> </p><p>But that wasn't the point. The point was, she was <em>used </em>to the stares. She didn't mind. Not really, or at least not much. When she walked, she payed the eyes she knew were watching her every move no mind. Ignoring them wasn't all that hard. </p><p> </p><p>But for some reason, some godforsaken reason, she couldn't ignore <em>that. </em></p><p> </p><p>Years of being subjected to the attention of most of the people in every room she entered honed her senses somewhat. She knew when her peers were whispering about her or pointing at her. She knew. She could feel it. Their gaze on her back, on her long blonde silvery locks. She knew. She could feel it.</p><p> </p><p>So she felt it at that time too. She felt it all too well. She felt her heart start to race and her breath start to quicken. Anticipation had welled inside her. Vibrating her very bones and tensing her muscles. </p><p> </p><p>She felt those same eyes linger on her back and she knew what it meant. <em>Her mate was near. </em></p><p> </p><p>The thought excited her and sickened her all at the same time. She tried to will herself to calm. To stop the loud thud in her chest that was slowly making its way up her head. She could feel it now. Her vision was closing in, but instead of the black that would've narrowed her sight were she to faint, a faint blue was there instead. Compelling her to turn around, catch the same gaze on her back with hers and start complete the bond between mates.</p><p> </p><p>But just as quick as the reactions to the one fate itself decided she be destined for, started, they stopped as abruptly as it befgan. And she was left with her breathing labored and stumbling over her own two feet as she tried to keep up with her peers as they made their way to the entrance of the big imposing castle. She turned her head abruptly to where she felt the eyes watch her from. To where she <em>knew </em>the eyes watched her from, only to find it empty. Her eyes narrowed and a flare of anger ran its course throughout her veins. </p><p> </p><p>If she tried hard enough, her veela instincts could still feel it, smell it. Smell <em>them. </em></p><p> </p><p>She would find out what the hell just happened. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>It was there again, that smell. The one she'd been looking for ever since the end of dinner. It was times like these that she was fairly glad that she had no one to call 'real friends'. Those that would wonder about her whereabouts and worry were she to be missing for her bedchambers. It was one of the perks, she supposed, of being a bit of a loner. But then again, not that she minded.</p><p> </p><p>Nor did she seem to mind now. Although she was supposed to. She knew this. </p><p> </p><p>All the stories from her Maman and Grand-mère had told her described this moment in great detail. In such great detail that Fleur never doubted for a moment that their words might've been inaccurate. It was either the girl in front of her <em>wasn't </em>her mate, or she'd been lied to for her entire life. A fact that, like a lot of other things, she was not all that bothered by. She was never a fan of the whole 'destined for one person' idea. Though truth be told, she couldn't say that the thought of a person who was not affected by her thrall, even if their resistance did seem quite futile since while they were immune to the thrall, they were also under the influence of a red string of fate. Destined to be bonded to another person not of their choosing. When thought about it like that, it loses most of its romantic appeal.</p><p> </p><p>But that was besides the point. The point being, her supposed <em>mate, </em>was standing across from her and she felt far too much nothing and far too little patience. Unlike when she felt her gaze after first stepping off the carriage, her heart did not start to race, her hands did not break out into a sweat, and her breathing did not quicken. What she felt now, was indifference above a small amount of simmering anger. She knew this girl's wand was trained at her back earlier. She'd felt that then too. But with all the absolute <em>nothing </em>in her chest, as opposed to what she was supposed to feeling, it all boiled down to confusion. The bond that was supposed to be forming was not <em>forming</em>.</p><p> </p><p>There was something amiss. There was something wrong. Horribly, horribly wrong and she had no one to blame but the curly haired brunette in front of her who looked like she'd been living on the streets. Yet another thing that confused her. To a veela, her mate was supposed to be the most beautiful creature that ever graced the earth. Certainly not this. She was pretty yes, she'd give her that. But she definitely lacked the glow her Maman always talked about when she initially met her Papa. The leaves and bits of dirt stuck to the hideous garment that Hogwarts deemed a robe did not help either.</p><p> </p><p>"Pardon?" A voice that should've sounded like music to her ears, but did not, filtered out in the empty and dreary hallway. Merlin forbid, Hogwarts ever install a good ventilation system. </p><p> </p><p>"It was you, was it not?" Fleur said, her tone harsh. If she was mistaken this would be quite the situation she'd gotten herself in. "Ze one on ze hill. Ze one pointed 'er wand at another who was unarmed. It was you." Though it was phrased as a question, it was not one, and the girl, her <em>mate, </em>seemed to sense that too. If the opening and closing of her mouth as if to spout a lie but stopping was anything to go by.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, it was." The brunette's voice was quiet, shy almost, and dare Fleur say, <em>tired. </em>Well, she reasoned, the girl definitely looked the part. With her hair and uniform astray, she looked as if a mere gust of wind would be enough to topple her over.</p><p> </p><p>"Why?" Fleur didn't mean for her voice to come out as scathing. She didn't mean for her tone to drip with hostility, but the confusion was there. And every word that came out of small girl across from her made that same confusion grow. "What 'ave you done to me?" She could see how the brunette in front of her grit her teeth and clenched her jaw. As if fighting to keep herself from saying anything, from divulging information. <em>Information </em>that Fleur needed to eradicate her increasingly growing confusion. "What did you do?" </p><p> </p><p>The girl did not meet her gaze and her voice was the most devoid of emotion that Fleur had ever heard in her life. "I reckon you already know what it is I've done." It was the longest she'd heard the girl talk and Fleur couldn't help but notice that her voice was a little hoarse. "You're not the type to ask questions you already know the answer to, Ms. Delacour." This time the brunette did look up to meet her gaze, the tiniest hint of a smile playing at her lips. Though it did not quite reach her eyes. <em>Her eyes. </em>Fleur could imagine it now. The bond taking place. Staring at the honey brown depths and getting lost in them. But no such thing happened. Still, her heart did not race, her breathing did not quicken and she did not stutter out a response like the useless lesbian she knew she definitely <em>would've </em>been. Instead of all the cliches her Maman had described and had ingrained in her head, she let out a mirthless laugh. Hysterical in nature and almost sounding downright insane. Another thing that did not bother her. She did not have an image to keep with a random - though at the same time, not so random - Hogwarts student. </p><p> </p><p>"You, ma petite sorcière, blocked the bond!" She laughed and laughed, obnoxious and - if she had to guess - annoying. Neither were words used to describe her at all. She'd been called stuck-up before, yes, cold, an air headed bimbo who had nothing but her looks to back her up, and while truthfully those stupid insults weren't even close to the truth and didn't faze her in the slightest, she'd never actually been <em>annoying </em>and <em>obnoxious, </em>before. "I - I 'ave to give you some credit zough, you are quite talented for an english, non?" Fleur managed to wheez out, wiping away the few tears running down her face, an effect of her undoubtedly <em>obnoxious </em>laughter. </p><p> </p><p>The brunette however didn't seem fazed at the display, her expression unchanging. The small pathetic excuse for a smile still gracing her lips. "It was quite the complicated spell." The girl said, nodding. It was only then that Fleur realized she had yet to put a name to the face. It was only then that she also realized that the girl knew about the bond even before she did. She was there after all, on that hill, laying wait so that when the time came, she'd be able to break free from the cage fate had decided to put them in together. So, the question was, how was this girl able to sense it before a veela? Of course, she knew she was only a quarter, but she was a <em>veela </em>nonetheless. Did she simply miss the signs? </p><p> </p><p>"Your name, Mademoiselle?" She asked, and for some reason that she couldn't even begin to ponder upon, her heart chose now to start racing. </p><p> </p><p>The brunette's smile faltered ever so slightly, making that same smile look like something akin to a grimace. "Hermione. Hermione Granger." She held her hand out like all the English people Fleur had met before did. "A pleasure." </p><p> </p><p>Fleur hummed at the sight, before taking the brunette's hand in her own and shaking it with what she hoped was elegance. She'd ruined enough of her image as it is with that boisterous laughter. She noted that despite the lack of the bond, their hands fit together as though they were pieces from the same puzzle. She thought it only right, though. If fate was going to decide who was going to spend the rest of their lives with who, then they'd better be good matchmakers. "I would say ze pleasure is <em>all</em> mine, Ms. Granger. Seeing as ze moment you saw me you 'ad trained your wand at my back." She joked, "Zough I should say, I find myself wondering how you sensed ze bond before I did, Mademoiselle. Indulge me in a chat, would you? Preferably not in a such a dreary hallway, non?" Fleur smiled, hoping it was encouraging and welcoming. Hoping it was enough to make up for the previous hostility. Though let it be said that her offer's motive was not one of romantic interest, no. This Hermione Granger, took care of that and Fleur was by no means infatuated. Her motive was simple. To answer all the questions at the tip of her tongue. How did she sense it first and why <em>block </em>it. This girl was talking as if she knew her, and Fleur was not one to forget faces easily. Especially not the face of her <em>mate. </em>Not unless, of course, if this girl was a stalker she was unaware of. Which was highly unlikely, since the girl <em>blocked </em>the bond that could have tied them together, regardless of what Fleur wanted. </p><p> </p><p>The girl - <em>Hermione - </em>however, seemed to have different plans. She was silent during Fleur's whole display and hadn't said more than a few words during their entire exchange, only ever wearing a mask of careful indifference with a tiny polite smile that looked like she was only <em>tolerating </em>the blonde's presence. Something that grated on her nerves quite a bit. Was she really that <em>intolerable? </em>For Merlin's Sake! She was trying to be civil!</p><p> </p><p>"I'd say the hallway will do just fine, Ms." Hermione smiled - or tried to smile wider (if you could even call her previous smile a smile that is) and she almost looked half decent. Considering she looked like she was constipated. "Ask away." Though Hermione did, in fact, manage to somewhat smile at her, she could see something there. In those same honey brown depths that she should have been absolutely enamored with, but was not. It almost seemed sad. So instead of asking the more pressing question of how Hermione knew they were mates before even the <em>quarter-veela </em>herself, she asked the question that had yet to leave her mind. </p><p> </p><p>"Why did you block it, Mademoiselle? Ze bond? Why?" She asked meeting the brunette's gaze. She could see the emotions swirling there, the hesitance of the cute pink lips opening, before closing. But Fleur wanted an answer, she knew she wasn't hideous and Merlin's saggy balls, she definitely wasn't stupid either. Add the fact that she was from one of the most prestigious families in France, she knew that she was quite the catch. As egotistical as it may sound, she knew it was the truth. She <em>needed </em>an answer. <em>Why? </em>She held Hermione's gaze, imploring the other girl to quench the thirst that was her curiosity. She did not exactly know why, but she <em>had </em>to know. One did not do something as serious as blocking a bond that was pre-constructed by fate itself without having any justifiable reasons. </p><p> </p><p>"Are you mad?" Hermione's voice rang out in the dimly lit corridor. Quiet, and to some extent, demure. So different from the previous indifference laced in her earlier words. Suffice to say, Fleur did not expect the question. </p><p> </p><p>"Non. I am not" Her answer was immediate. She'd always thought so ever since she was a little child. Even with all the stories her Maman and Grand-mère showered her with, she saw close to no romantic merit at the prospect of 'A destined one.' She knew that when the time came, when she and her mate would cross paths, what happened after that was inevitable. A fact that she'd come to accept over the years. Though she still liked to think that if ever she was lucky enough never to meet her mate, she'd be able to have a partner of her own choosing. </p><p> </p><p>"Are you happy?" She had to say, the line of questioning was starting to get quite strange. Nevertheless she still answered.</p><p> </p><p>"I am. You 'ave given me a choice, Mademoiselle. I cannot say I 'ave any complaints about zat." She nodded, smiling. She meant it. She really did. </p><p> </p><p>"Then does it matter?" Hermione asked with a slight tilt of her head. The brunette really had a way of catching her off guard.</p><p> </p><p>"Excusez-moi?" </p><p> </p><p>"Why I did it. If both of us are alright with it, then does it matter?" Fleur stifled a laugh. </p><p> </p><p>"Non. I guess it does not." She shook her head and averted her gaze, lest the other girl see the laugh bubbling beneath the surface. "Zough I 'ave to say, I am quite curious."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione just shrugged, offering nothing. "Anything else?"</p><p> </p><p>Fleur knew she would not be getting anything more on the subject, perhaps one day, she'd tell her. "Hm, 'ow did you know? Zat I was your mate. 'Ow did you know?"</p><p> </p><p>Disappointment weighed heavily on Fleur's chest when the brunette, once again, did nothing but shrug. "I don't know either. Luck, maybe? Circumstance?" Hermione shrugged again, "I don't know." </p><p> </p><p>"Is that all?" The British witch asked. Fleur vaguely registered nodding her head, still knees deep in the bitterness at the lack of information she was given.</p><p> </p><p>"Well then, it really was a pleasure, <em>Fleur.</em>" The way her name rolled off Hermione's did things to her that it shouldn't have been able to do, briefly causing her to wonder if the spell the brunette cast was still in effect. The other girl struck out her hand again, and Fleur stared at it dumbly as it hovered in the air. "Strangers, yeah?" </p><p> </p><p>The blonde couldn't help the small smile that crept up her face at the strangeness of the entire situation. She reached out to grasp the soft hand. It was so warm that it felt so out of place in the dark and cold castle. She didn't fail to notice how well their hands fit together a second time. </p><p> </p><p>"Strangers... zen." </p><p> </p><p>Hermione smiled then, this time reaching her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>But Fleur didn't miss how absolutely broken she looked. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>and hit 'em with that google translated latin! for reference, what hermione said, </p><p>'Dissimulare non solvatur vinculum. Celare non bene. Sepelite eam abyssi. Et educunt fetus, mittite eum abs te. Unquam contingere, ut lucem.'</p><p>is actually  </p><p>'Hide the bond that cannot be broken. Hide it well. Bury it deep. Lock it up and stow it away. So that it may never to touch the light of day.'</p><p>but i rlly doubt its grammatically correct. google translate is a multilingual crackhead XD </p><p>i seriously thought i shouldn't put the translation here cause it'd be too much of a spoiler but then i reread the chapter and thought 'meh its already pretty obvious, so i might as well' </p><p>hehe im not really good at adding that element of surprise needed to make a story exciting, but oh well. </p><p>anyways, as always, thanks for reading &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Tying up Loose Ends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry Potter looked frantically around the Gryffindor common room, his eyes scanning for the familiar wavy brown hair, perhaps hunched over a parchment or a book. His heart thumped in his chest as he was met with nothing, instead choosing to scan the room for a certain redhead. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey Gin," He called out, making his way from across the room to Ginny Weasley, who was seated haphazardly on the love seat in front of the fire. </p><p> </p><p>"Hm?" The redhead turned her head to look up at him and he had to fight the blush that threatened to climb his cheeks at Ginny's curious gaze. </p><p> </p><p>"I - ah," He coughed. He knew that he was lacking in the social skills department. But it had never been <em>this </em>bad. Especially not with Ginny. "You reckon you could check Hermione's dorm for me? She wasn't at dinner and she wasn't in the library either."  </p><p> </p><p>Ginny did nothing but stare at him for a while, and very much like Hermione's inquisitive gaze, he felt incredibly bare. "I'll go check, but Harry? Stop it." Ginny slowly got up to her feet, dusting off invisible dirt from her lap. "Just because the girl isn't in the library it doesn't mean she's being trampled by a horde of centaurs or eaten by trolls. Don't get your knickers in a twist. You worry too much." </p><p> </p><p>Harry could only gape openly as the shot him one last smile before walking away to the girl's dormitories. It calmed him somewhat to hear that maybe, a huge <em>maybe, </em>he was overreacting. </p><p> </p><p>He let out a tired sigh and plopped himself on the seat Ginny had vacated, placing the plate still piled high with fish and chips on his lap. There were a lot things running through his mind at the moment and as most of the worry he had for his friend had dissipated, the images flashing through his eyes were the kind that confused him and frustrated him all at the same time. A flash of red hair here, a lopsided grin there, freckles sprinkled on a cute button nose. His thoughts, his dastardly traitorous thoughts, all revolved around his best mate's bloody <em>sister. </em> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Merlin, he was a goner. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He heard light footsteps thud down from the girl's dorms just as an image of Ron breaking his nose ended. Glad for the distraction, he launched himself to his feet and turned his attention to Ginny, who was walking towards him. Her wider than usual eyes and her pale complexion did things to his stomach and revived the earlier dismissed worry. </p><p> </p><p>"You said she wasn't at the library, right? Are you sure she wasn't there? It's dark in there. Maybe you just missed her? No, you wouldn't miss her. Mione has a spot she always stays at. Not at dinner either... hm, maybe she's down in the kitchens? Doubt it too. She'd feel to guilty to ask the house elves to cook something up for her. She could be at the-" </p><p> </p><p>"Gin, you're rambling." The redhead snapped out of her - although she would never admit it - worry induced state and finally looked up to meet Harry's gaze. "Well?" He pushed, his voice soft and almost convincingly calm, as though his heart wasn't attempting to beat out of his chest. </p><p> </p><p>"She's not there." </p><p> </p><p>Harry failed to stop himself from rolling his eyes. "I gathered that much." </p><p> </p><p>"Don't snark at me, you prat." Ginny huffed, hitting him upside the head. At least it looked like she had calmed down somewhat. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes ma'am, sorry ma'am." He mumbled rubbing the spot she'd bloody <em>attacked. </em>"We should go to Dumbledore." He said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. </p><p> </p><p>"And what do you reckon we tell him, boy wonder? Hermione's not in the library, professor! She'd not in bed, either! She'd probably been kidnapped by Voldemort! I bet he's torturing her in his secret evil lair just to get to me!" It was Ginny's turn to roll her eyes this time. "How d'ya think that'll go?" </p><p> </p><p>"I-" Harry looked down at shoes, suddenly finding it very fascinating. "You're right." </p><p> </p><p>Ginny let a smug grin take over her face before looking around, checking to see if anyone was near enough to hear them. Luckily, the common room was practically empty. Everybody had decided to turn in for the night, a decision made by their no doubt incredibly full bellies. </p><p> </p><p>"Have you checked the map?" The redhead leaned in and whispered, though unnecessary as it may be. Harry's mouth opened and closed like a fish. How the hell did he not think of that?! </p><p> </p><p>"I-, um..." </p><p> </p><p>"Well get on with it then!" </p><p> </p><p>He hurried up the stairs to his dorm, but not before he heard the redhead's loud laughter and a quiet muttering of '<em>Honestly, boys,' </em></p><p> </p><p>He searched his trunk and sure enough, the Marauders Map stared straight back up at him. Looking so innocent, not knowing it was the solution to all of his current problems. With a quiet whisper of the key phrase, the once blank and dull parchment was filled from the center, outwards by black ink lines and an elegant script. </p><p> </p><p>Most of the names were already bunched up together, a sign that the majority of the school were in bed. Safe and sound, unlike his best friend, who was, for a reason he could not even begin to ponder on, standing in a corridor. Completely still. With no one. Minutes passed and the tiny dot with her name on it still hadn't taken a single step in any direction, and Harry had seriously started to wonder what in the bloody hell was wrong with his best friend. Hermione wasn't the type to fall asleep in an empty corridor, right? </p><p> </p><p>With furrowed brows he reached deeper into his trunk until he felt the silky garment that he knew to be the invisibility cloak and carefully folded back the map. He made his way back down the stairs only to be assaulted by Ginny's glare. "What took you so long?" </p><p> </p><p>"So? Where is she?" Ginny asked before he even managed to get an answer out for her first question." </p><p> </p><p>"Seventh floor. She's just... standing there." At the redhead's questioning gaze, he explained. "She'd not moving. At all. It's bloody weird." </p><p> </p><p>"Maybe she fell asleep?" </p><p> </p><p>"At an empty corridor?" Ginny shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>"She's been looking tired lately. Like - <em>really, really </em>tired. I wouldn't be surprised." </p><p> </p><p>"Hm... I guess." He said, "She thinks she'd hiding it well by the way. She can cover up the eye bags with them glamours all she wants, but she's horrid at hiding yawns." </p><p> </p><p>"That, we can agree on." Ginny chuckled. "Snape took twenty points off Gryffindor 'cause of a pretty big one." Harry couldn’t help but chuckle with her. Hermione <em>dozing </em>off at class. That’d certainly be a sight to see.</p><p> </p><p>"Anyhow, I'll go get her. Wake her up if she really is asleep." </p><p> </p><p>"Want some company?" Harry considered it. He really really did. He <em>imagined </em>it too. Walking next to Ginny to wherever the hell Hermione decided to bloody <em>sleep </em>in. But it was a one person job. He knew this. He also knew that he had to stop the way his heart bloody <em>raced </em>at the thought of being with Ginny, being <em>alone </em>together as they headed to their destination. He had to stop it or the image of Ron breaking his nose really would come true. Ron and her other <em>five </em>bloody brothers. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm good." He said, shaking his head. "You oughta go to bed, too. What were you doing down here anyway?" </p><p> </p><p>"Staring at the fire, thinking about all my life choices, my plans for the future, what happens when we all die, if I'm really worth anything at all. If I'm just a speck of dust in such a big, big world. The sound of crackling fire is quite calming,” She shrugged “Helps with the existential crisis." </p><p> </p><p>"What did you come up with? After thinking, I mean." He couldn't help but ask. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm a speck of dust." Ginny ginned, "But what does it matter? Aren't we all?" </p><p> </p><p>Harry laughed, the fallout of his relationship with Ron was the farthest from his mind as he just let his heart thump freely in his chest. No longer confused or frustrated at the sensation. "That, we can agree on." He repeated her earlier words before stepping back. "Get some rest, Gin." Was all he said instead of the multitude of other things that he wanted to be saying. But just as he started to turn around and walk towards the portrait hole the redhead called out. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Harry." </p><p> </p><p>"Hm?" </p><p> </p><p>"I was messing with you, but you sorta took it seriously." She said, and at Harry's confused look she continued. "I wasn't actually having an existential crisis, you know. I’m 13. Not quite at the angsty teen phase yet.” Harry <em>desperately </em>tried to fight back the flush of embarrassment that was threatening to take over his cheeks at missing a bloody <em>joke. </em>Though apparently, it wasn’t a thought worth dwelling on as Ginny’s next words were enough to completely stop all of what meager brain functions he had left. “I was waiting for you." </p><p> </p><p>He didn't have a chance to reply. Because for all the hot-tempered, head strong woman Ginny was, she'd ran up the stairs and into her dormitory before Harry was even able to scrape his jaw off the floor. </p><p> </p><p><em>Merlin, he was a bloody goner. </em> </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Hermione was so lost in her own misery that even her war-honed senses weren't able to warn her about someone's incoming arrival. By the time she noticed that there were footsteps getting increasingly louded, <em>closer, </em>she didn't have enough time to stop her sniffling and wipe the tears out of her eyes. A series of curse words left her lips at the realization that whoever was coming had heard her bloody <em>crying. </em></p><p> </p><p>Well, she reasoned with herself, it was just one more person that she would never be able to look in the eye again. No big deal. She'd practically already shut <em>Fleur </em>out, she'd like to see anyone who'd like to compete with that. </p><p> </p><p>That's what she thought. At least until the concerned face of her best bloody friend in the entire world popped his stupid endearing face around the corner. Eyebrows furrowed, lips turned down in a frown, the whole shebang. Of course things just <em>had </em>to get worse. </p><p> </p><p>"Hermione?" Harry's voice was tentative at first. As if he was checking the waters. The water being Hermione's state of mind. She couldn't begin to imagine what Harry thought of her right now. With dirt and leaves stuck to hair and robes, tears refusing to stop running down her cheeks and red puffy eyes that even layers of glamours couldn't hope to hide. She <em>really </em>wished harry would stop looking at her like that. Like she hadn't done something horrible. </p><p> </p><p>"H - hey Harry! What're you doing out? It's - " She swallowed hard, the huge lump in her throat never seeming to go away ever since she saw a certain blonde's smile. "It's almost curfew." She'd never admit to anyone that she let out a tiny hiccup at the end. She'd also never admit to anyone that she was too much of a bloody coward to meet her best friend's gaze. She didn't dare look there. Afraid of what she mind see, what she might <em>find. </em></p><p> </p><p>Harry let out a quiet chuckle, but Hermione wasn't convinced. She knew if she looked now his face wouldn't hold a single ounce of amusement. Instead there would be worry. Worry that <em>she </em>put there. "Care to take a guess?" He said, his voice soft. The kind he used back then too. Back in the original timeline. The one he used to comfort his friends. </p><p> </p><p>"You were looking for me. Sorry." She mentally berated herself. How could she forget that she had incredibly thoughtful friends. Not to mention she'd told Harry to save her a bloody seat. Did he spend all this time worrying? Merlin, How insensitive could she be. </p><p> </p><p>"What? No." Hermione wasn't looking at him, but she could feel Harry shaking his head. She could sense the small smile tugging at his lips. "Just out for a midnight stroll is all." His tone was playful, like he was trying to distract her from her not pressing, but very consuming problems. If you could even call her problem a problem. If anything the problem she had was with the solution to a problem, and something like that didn't seem like a problem with a solution. But Harry had never been one to give solutions. Whenever he'd comfort his friends, he'd always just remind that that whatever it was that happened, he'd be there. And he was. Right until the very last moment. He took the whole 'through thick and thin' to a next level. That was why he always managed to calm everyone down with his presence, his words. Because as unbelievably corny as it may sound, the world needed more people like Harry. It was terrifying being alone, and people like him, they really help. Hermione couldn't help the fond smile that spread across her lips. Her friend really was a natural born leader. Though the smile dropped only a few seconds after it appeared as a horrible thought came to mind. </p><p> </p><p>"You didn't tell Dumbledore, did you?" She knew her friend. If he'd been sick with worry all this time, Dumbledore would be his first option. And while his worry was, if not a tad annoying, then endearing, she knew how he could get. Running to Dumbledore would always be an option to him whenever he jumped to conclusions. Something that happened more often than she'd like. </p><p> </p><p>She looked up to meet sheepish emerald eyes and let out an exasperated sigh. "You can't go running to him every time you worry about something. He's not there to solve your problems, Harry." She said, voice dripping with fondness that contradicted the reprimanding words. Harry gave her a shy smile, again testing the waters. As much as she would like to believe that the atmosphere had changed, it didn't change the fact that her friend still walked in on her crying. And Harry, for all the things he was, being <em>sensitive, </em>was one of them. </p><p> </p><p>"What did you want me to do?" He shrugged. "I don't run to him when I have problems. I run to you." His shy smile grew just a little. "You weren't there, so I figured maybe the old coot would be the next best bet." </p><p> </p><p>"Oh yes, the greatest wizard alive wouldn't stand a chance against me, wouldn't he?" </p><p> </p><p>"Right you are, my beautiful best friend." </p><p> </p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes. Leave it to Harry to remove the tension. Leave it to him to <em>choose </em>to overlook the drying tear trails that still stained her cheeks. She knew he was doing it for her sake. She knew that if he could, he would ask. But she also knew that he'd never force her into a situation where she'd <em>have </em>to talk instead of wanting to. </p><p> </p><p>"So what'd he say then?" She asked. </p><p> </p><p>"Hm?" </p><p> </p><p>"Dumbledore." She looked at him pointedly, dreading the answer. "What did he say when you told him about how I was kidnapped, tortured and killed, but still somehow needed saving." Realization dawned on Harry's face and another shy smile slowly started to grow making her only slightly suspicious. </p><p> </p><p>"I -" He coughed, what she knew he only did when he was feeling awkward or when he was stalling because he didn't want to answer. "I never got around to telling him." That made her curious. When Harry was worried almost nothing could stop him in his tracks. Even the </p><p> </p><p>"Why?" </p><p> </p><p>She Harry swallow, hard, on what appeared to be nothing but air. </p><p> </p><p>"Ginny stopped me." Hermione felt a smirk begin to grow when Harry looked away, avoiding her gaze. She didn't fail to notice the pink tinge on his cheeks at the mention of the redhead. </p><p> </p><p>"Ginny, hm?" She said in that knowing voice that she knew he would recognize anywhere. And recognize he did. </p><p> </p><p>"I -" He huffed, annoyed, but not really. "I knew you'd be like this! This is why I hate telling you about these things!" </p><p> </p><p>Hermione shrugged, her body language screaming innocence but her eyes not so much. "Can't help it." She said, stifling a laugh. "But I have to say, Harry, I approve. Gin's got that Hufflepuff you used to like so much beat." </p><p> </p><p>Harry groaned at the memory. "Don't even remind me. When I told you I had a crush on Abbot you put spiders in her bag! Spiders, Hermione! Bloody spiders!" </p><p> </p><p>She shrugged again, shameless. She felt enough guilt as it is, she wasn't going to let something she did in her youth - well, sort of youth - no matter how petty it may be, bother her. "I had to make sure." </p><p> </p><p>"Of what?" </p><p> </p><p>"That she wasn't the type to scream at the sight of a spider. You deserve better." </p><p> </p><p>"Ron's terrified of spiders." He deadpanned. </p><p> </p><p>"Point?" She tilted her head. </p><p> </p><p>Harry couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped him. "Taken." </p><p> </p><p>A short silence stretched between them. Something that happened often. She was never the talkative type and Harry had long learned that the lack of words didn't automatically mean discomfort. The silence, was, comfortable. It was something that he appreciated until Hermione opened her mouth again.</p><p> </p><p>"So Ginny, huh." </p><p> </p><p>"Hermione!" He groaned, hiding his face in his hands and sliding down the wall until he sat on the ground. She let out a quiet chuckle at her friend. </p><p> </p><p>She'd always planned to tell him. About everything. She knew she wouldn't be able to hide it forever, and that she <em>shouldn't </em>try. Unlike Fleur, whose life she could avoid being part of, Harry already knew her. He was her best bloody best friend. She didn't have the option of telling him to be on his way and never think about her again, only ever remembering her as a passerby in his life. No. She didn't have that option. She was always going to tell him, so maybe now was the best time. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>"Harry." He looked up abruptly to meet his friend's eyes. There was something different in her voice. It was softer. His friend gave him a small smile, and if he looked closer he could've sworn he saw a sheen layer of tears in her eyes. She held out her hand to him, waiting for him to take it. "We need to talk." Slowly, he took her hand. He didn't know why, but there was something in the back of his mind that told him 'no, we don't need to talk'. Like he didn't want to hear whatever it was that Hermione was going to say. Like he was <em>scared </em>to listen.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione tugged at his hand and he slowly stood up from his crouched position against the wall. "Come on, then. I know you have the cloak so we shouldn't have any problems." Her small never dropped but he saw it falter. With another small tug of his hand she let go. Turning around and walking toward where, he couldn't even begin to guess. What he did know, though, was that she was walking away from the Gryffindor Common Rooms. She kept walking and at some point he started to follow her. He'd always follow her. It wasn't because of what he knew of her genius. His friend was a prodigy, he knew that much. But at some point that stopped to matter. What mattered was that he trusted Hermione with his life. So yes, he followed her to wherever the bloody hell she was going. Because he trusted her. </p><p> </p><p>Silence followed them as they walked. Even the crickets decided to be quiet tonight and he couldn't have hated it more. Silence with Hermione had never been uncomfortable, but this? This was suffocating. His heart was beating furiously and he started sweating some time after they'd passed the transfiguration classroom, and for the life of him he couldn't figure out why. </p><p> </p><p>After minutes stuck in deep thought, Hermione stopped in front of him and so quiet that he almost missed it, she whispered. </p><p> </p><p>"Beautiful, isn't it?" </p><p> </p><p>It wasn't until then that he realized that they'd arrived at the top of the Astronomy Tower and that the night sky, in all its majesty, was their for his eyes to take in. It wasn't the first time he'd seen it, of course, but he knew that any other time he would've been stopped breathless at the sight. This place had that effect on people, if Hermione's soft whispered words were anything to go by. He was no exception. Except apparently, <em>now. </em></p><p> </p><p>Right now he couldn't bring himself to enjoy the view. Right now, he was still trying to figure out why he felt scared. Why he was on edge. Why, for some reason, despite the fact that he was in the company of his best friend and the twinkling stars in front of him were a sight to see, he couldn't <em>relax. </em></p><p> </p><p>He coughed, trying to draw his friend's gaze attention away from the scenery, it did not work. "What did you want to talk about, Hermione?" He hated how his voice faltered. How <em>nervous </em>it seemed even when there was no real tangible reason he could blame. </p><p> </p><p>When the words left his mouth Hermione glanced at him before turning back around and training her eyes again, to the view around them. She stalked away from him and with grace he did not his friend could possess, sat precariously on railings. He barely refrained the yelp that threatened to bubble out. She was currently sitting hundreds of feet above ground and Harry knew for a fact that she was afraid of heights. She had no harness and a little push could've brought her over the edge, falling until she hit the ground with a quiet 'splat'. He wouldn't even dare to sit there and he was a bloody quidditch player!</p><p> </p><p>He could've sworn his heart stopped when she started swinging her legs back and forth, riskily disturbing the balance that he knew she relied on to keep upright. But before he could comment on what was probably the first burst of stupidity that he had ever seen from his genius of a friend, she cut him off.</p><p> </p><p>"You'll be angry with me, Harry." She said, eyes still on the starry night. "Maybe even sad." She laughed then and Harry chose to ignore the ache in his heart at how <em>wrong </em>the laugh sounded. "But before I tell you, I'll have you know that I'd do it all again.  That It was worth it<em>, </em>no matter what you may think."</p><p> </p><p>Harry was truly and utterly lost. He had no idea where this was going but one thing that he did know for sure was that <em>this</em> was the reason why his heart, even after all the minutes that'd passed, still had yet to calm. Why there was sweat trailing down the side of his head despite the breezy wind so high up at the tower. Why he was bloody <em>terrified. </em></p><p> </p><p>"I won't be mad." He gritted out. He didn't mean for his voice to be so harsh, but the fear was killing him and he knew that the fear would only go away when he had answers. </p><p> </p><p>"You can't know that." Hermione's voice was getting more and more quiet so he took a step closer to the girl who was dangling over the edge of life and death. <em>Literally.</em></p><p> </p><p>"I do."</p><p> </p><p>"You will be mad, Harry, and I honestly don't think I could blame you." He didn't like how his friend's voice faltered. It reminded him of every time she would try to stifle her tears. She hadn't tried to do that in front of him in a while, they'd grown incredibly close after all. So seeing her try to suppress her emotions in front of him of all people meant that whatever the problem was, it was big.</p><p> </p><p>"Then maybe I will be mad." He sighed, shrugging even though he knew Hermione's couldn't see him. "Just tell me what it is Hermione. I'll be mad and then we can make up. I know you better than anyone else. I can tell when you're bottling something up. Let's get it over with." </p><p> </p><p>The laugh that came out of his friend was a little more genuine this time but it was still laced with sadness that again, made it sound so <em>wrong. </em></p><p> </p><p>"If only it were that simple." She mumbled and he almost didn't catch it. </p><p> </p><p>"Well?" He asked, stepping closer to where she sat and leaning on the railings. If she noticed that he'd moved, she didn't show it. "Out with it then." </p><p> </p><p>Hermione let out a sigh that sounded far too tired for someone her age and he couldn't help but grit his teeth at it. Was this the effect of his friendship? He reasoned that maybe it really was, dragging the people around you into danger every single year since he'd met them could have that effect. </p><p> </p><p>"We lost, Harry."</p><p> </p><p>His lack of response must've made his confusion evident.</p><p> </p><p>"We - Everyone... Dumbledore, the Weasleys, Sirius, Remus - we -" He hear her swallow, hard. As if forcing something down that ached to get out. "We... lost." Her voice is shaky and Harry is scared that maybe in this moment of vulnerability she forgets herself and tips over the edge of the tower. She doesn't, but from the way she was speaking, Harry reckons that she may as well have because she sounds so <em>defeated </em>that he briefly had to wonder if he was still talking to the same person. The same person whose eyes burned with a love and passion so intense it could blind a lesser man. The way it blinded both him and Ron when they'd first met her.</p><p> </p><p>He still doesn't say anything and hoped that his friend would expound further without being prompted. The lack of context hurt but the broken look on his friend's face was killing him. She was still looking at the scenery the twinkling stars and the night sky provided but he could tell that her fixated gaze was no longer because of its beauty.</p><p> </p><p>"We lost." She whispered again and he could swear that he felt the exact moment Hermione gathered every bit of resolve in her body. Any other time and he would've gaped openly at the sudden change. </p><p> </p><p>"We lost, Harry, but I swear, we won't bloody <em>lose</em>."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sooooo... this was supposed to be a fluffy fleur chapter but then i realized 'oh shit harry's her friend! it would be shitty of her not to tell harry!' so yeah, this happened instead. im really breaking away from my plans here so im sorry if this ends up sucking because im an impulsive little shit but i still hope u enjoyedddd. </p><p>but anywaysssss, as alwaysssss thanks for reading &lt;333333</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A Not so Stranger Interaction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry doesn't say anything. His tongue is tied and his mouth refused to open. He tried. Merlin forbid, he bloody <em>tried. </em>But there was nothing. Briefly, he wondered if he was even still breathing. If his heart was still beating. Because it certainly didn't feel like it. The mind-blowing numbness he felt was so incredibly contradictory to the increasingly itchy ache in his chest. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione's mouth was still moving. Doing what he'd been encouraging her to do. <em>Explaining. </em>It seemed far too ironic that he was getting what he'd asked for yet he could barely pick up any of the words coming out of her mouth. For minutes that felt like years everything just seemed to be muted. There was no sound coming from his friend's mouth and the only thing that reminded him that he was still in this plane of existence was the warm hand that she had placed on his arm. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He vaguely noticed that she had stopped swinging her legs back and forth. Stilling atop the railings of the Astronomy Tower, she pulled her legs up until she sat crossed legged and turned to face him. An even more dangerous position to be in. He would have loved to berate her and drag her over the railings to sure safety but his thoughts were all over the place. His mind was a train wreck and the only coherent thing that he could think of was that once again, Hermione was right. He was mad and if only... <em>if only, </em>things were that simple. If only they could just fight and make up. <em>If only. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Harry?" The soft whisper of his name brought him out of his stupor. The muted world around him abruptly being replaced by the loud gust of wind that swept both of their hair astray. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Why?" He asked. His voice was hoarse and while he would never admit it, he knew why. The tears he'd been trying so hard to keep down were slowly making its way up and he swore at himself silently for how clouded and misty his vision had become. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I've told you why, Harry." She said. The softness in her voice a contrast to the harshness in his. It made him feel worse. The way she was looking at him. The way she was smiling at him. A smile so <em>fake </em>he could throw up. The way he was talking to him was worst though. It held such a vast amount of patience and he felt like a child all over again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No. Not that." He grit out. "Why tell me? Why, Hermione? What's the point." Hostility poured out of his words. He had never talked to her like this before. He'd been annoyed with her before, but he'd never been so <em>mad. </em>This was a new feeling to him and he absolutely <em>hated </em>it, but at the same time, he couldn't stop himself. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When his friend turned away from him and instead fixed her gaze again on the scenery he felt guilt creep up his veins at the tone he took on her. But at that point, even the guilt wasn't enough to stop the anger simmering just beneath the surface of his skin. It radiated around him like a protective little bubble and he could tell his friend felt it. Despite her annoyingly calm demeanor. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You deserved to know, Harry." She whispered. "Out of everyone, <em>you </em>deserved to know. Voldemort orphaned you, Harry. And he's made your life a living hell ever since. You needed to know that it was finally over and I was selfish enough to be one to tell you. I was selfish enough to <em>want</em> to be one to tell you that you were... that you were finally <em>free." </em>She turned her head back to look at him and he could see the small tug at the corner of her lips. "I daresay that this wasn't the reaction I was looking for, but I suppose it was the reaction I expected." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The joke fell as flat as it deserved. He didn't say anything and silence stretched over them. It was no less suffocating as the one that accompanied them during their walk here. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm sorry." She said softly. Harry could feel the sincerity in her words and he had a distinct feeling that he would be hearing them over and over again from now on. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"There's more to it than that." He grit out, the harshness in his voice not having dissipated at all. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His friend let out a tired that once again, sounded much too tired for his liking. "Of course there is." She shrugged and for a moment he almost forgot his anger because it looked like she almost lost her balance. "I told you what I did Harry, because as egotistical as it may sound, you love me." Hermione smiled at him then, and it was only then that he realized that all the past smiles that he'd deemed fake weren't actually <em>fake.</em> They were genuine. Genuine, but <em>sad.</em> "Ron and Ginny have their family. Luna has her dad. You have me." The smug smile on her face almost made roll his eyes. "<em>I'm </em>your family and..." She swallowed hard and he could see, even though she was not facing him, that there was a sheen layer of tears in her eyes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It wouldn't be right, Harry. If I were to leave you without an explanation. I owed you that much at least." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>What happened next was blur. It was all so fast that before he knew it he had already dragged Hermione back to the ground by her collar and his fist connected with the side of her face. Before he knew what happened, her face that was turned away from him from the impact had moved so that their gazes connected. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He grit his teeth at the sight of her. Her hair in disarray and her cheek slowly reddening, blood slowly dripping down from a cut on her lip. It would no doubt bruise. He started to feel it now, the slight throb of his knuckles as it slowly sank in that <em>he </em>did this. He looked away from the piercing honey brown that always had the ability to look straight though him. Shaky fingers let go of his friend's collar as he tried to get his mouth to work. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I -" He stammered. Speaking seeming especially hard. "I'm so-" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No you're not." Hermione cut him off. He tried not to flinch when he took his chin in her hand and made him look at her again. He let out a shaky breath when he saw her smiling at him. <em>Genuine, but sad. </em>"I deserved that." She shrugged, like she wasn't currently bleeding.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No - I shou -" He tried but was once again cut off by her palms cupping his face. That damned smile still on her face as her thumb wiped the tears streaming down his cheeks. Tears that he had tried so hard to hold back but had somehow escaped without his notice. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm sorry, Harry." She whispered as she pulled him to her chest hugging him the same way she always has. Tight and secure. "I'm so, <em>so </em>sorry." He heard her whisper in his ear and just like that, it was like a dam broke. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A sob wretched itself free from his throat and the ache in his chest multiplied tenfold. "Why?!" He cried, wrapping her arms and holding on to his friend tightly. "You don't get to leave me too! You..." He grit his teeth and closed his eyes when her hold tightened. "You <em>can't." </em> Just as he expected a plethora of soft whispered 'I'm sorrys' were whispered in his ears.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At some point he'd started mumbling. Mumbling incoherent things that he knew Hermione wouldn't be able to pick up, but not once did his hold loosen. Not once did he let go, and neither did she. At some point they'd both sank to the floor where she had started rocking them both back and forth until eventually his sobs died down and all that was left were silent tears running down his cheeks. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm sorry for how you're feeling Harry, but know that I will never be sorry for what I did." She said softly. He did not reply. He did not feel the need to. He already knew this. It was just the type of person Hermione was. She was thorough. He knew that when she decided she would do this she had thought it through already. That she had weighed the pros and cons and that when she finally made the decision it was one that she was absolutely sure of. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He mumbled a quiet "I know." If she understood the unintelligible words then she didn't show it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You'll be fine, Harry." She said softly and this time he did reply. A tiny burst of anger shot though him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I won't be." His voice was harsh but it still cracked with the remnants of a breakdown. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You will be." She said and the strength in her voice surprised him. "You'll be fine." She swallowed hard forcing down what he knew to be tears. "You will grieve. You will cry. Hell, you might even visit me every bloody day for months on end. Leaving flowers and talking to me about your day like I'm still there. And Merlin's saggy balls, Harry, wherever the bloody hell I am, I'll appreciate it. I'll love you for it. But then, after everything, after you've cried all there is to cry, after you've run out of memories to curse and smile at, you'll start to live again. You'll move on. You'll still cry, yes, but you'll smile too. And I'll appreciate that a million times more." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The harsh sobs were born anew and he struggled to breathe. At some point he had fallen asleep. The last words he heard as he drifted into unconsciousness were a faint 'I'm sorry'. He was not surprised.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he woke up the sun's rays were a menace. Harsh in its intensity. Blinding his eyes and making him squint up to see that Hermione had also dozed off. Head leaned back to the wall while his head was in her lap and mouth slightly open as she slid into the safe embrace of her dreams. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was a Monday. They had a busy day ahead of them. But he did not get up. Instead he turned so that he was facing his friend, his head never leaving her lap as he put his arms around her waist and held on tightly. Hermione stirred but she did not wake up. A fact that he was grateful for. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He just needed this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just a little while longer. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The crisp air made Hermione bury herself deeper in her scarf. It was chilly that afternoon. Far too chilly to be practicing quidditch in her opinion but surprisingly, Harry was a slave driver of a captain. She leaned forward, squinting her eyes as she tried to get a better look at the Gryffindor team on the Quidditch pitch. The all looked tired but happy. They were having fun. She didn't have much luck. She'd healed the cut on her lip but the cold wasn't really helping the still healing bruise on her cheek. She'd have to apply more ointment later.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She didn't mean for her thoughts to turn dark, but seeing Harry smiling and laughing down there with his teammates and Ginny, the only thing that she could think about was how she wouldn't be able to attend their wedding. She leaned forward, bracing her arms on her knees as she put her head on her hands. She wouldn't be able to have the honor to be named the godmother of his children. She wouldn't be able to see them crying as their brood left for Hogwarts just like how they had. She would miss so much. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Are you going to give me ze reason now, Mademoiselle?" A voice, so sweet, so familiar, so beautiful that she could spend the rest of her life listening to it came from her side. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She turned her head to be met with the beautiful baby blue that she had long since gotten accustomed to. It was the same as she'd remembered, but at the same time so different. It held the innocence that she'd sworn to protect.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You 'ave yet to give me a reason as to why you blocked ze bond." Fleur said, her tone a playful lilt. The blonde grinned and Hermione willed her heart to stop beating so hard when she took a seat beside her. Her scent hit her nose and she had to fight from the deep inhale she wanted to do. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Tell me, Mademoiselle. What is your story?" Hermione wanted to applaud herself at how fast she'd gathered her wits. It was no easy feat considering how twinkling baby blue depths looked at her, wrinkling at its corners, proof of the smile on the beautiful blonde's pretty pink lips. She didn't know when it started, but at some point the brightest witch of her age turned into a common creep. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That doesn't sound like a conversation between strangers, don't you think?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It could be. If you are willing to grace me wiz an answer." The smile on Fleur's face didn't look like it was leaving anytime soon and she could already see the telltale signs of that devious side she knew so well coming out. "Wait - wait. Let me guess. You 'ave a tragic past and you are to scared to love so you 'ave pushed me away. Or is it because my being in your presence is enough to endanger me?" The mischievous glint in her eyes was so familiar that Hermione couldn't help but want to laugh and cry at same time. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Tell me, Mademoiselle, so zat we may begin our beautiful tragic love story!" The blonde said dramatically, putting her hand to her chest and sighing while pretending to gaze off at the sky. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Only the most demented can find beauty in tragedy." Hermione chuckled. She couldn't help herself. She had missed this. So bloody much. She had missed <em>her. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Are you calling me insane, Mademoiselle?" The affronted look on the blonde's face was enough to pull out another tiny chuckle out of her. "One would think there is a certain level of decorum to be practiced when conversing with ones mate." She tutted mockingly. "You English are quite rude, non?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione scoffed. "And one would think that it is far from proper to pester a stranger with such personal questions." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The blonde laughed. As loud as she did the last time. Bordering obnoxious, and to Hermione, unbelievably endearing and heartwarming. "Yes it quite rude, is it not?" Fleur shrugged. "But I suppose we can boz be rude togezer, non?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione was suppose to be watching Harry's Quidditch practice. That was the whole reason she was here. Out in the cold with no protection but her jumper, robes and scarf. She was suppose to watch stupid teenagers get their knickers in a twist because of balls flying everywhere. She was <em>not </em>supposed to be so entranced at the sight of smiling baby blues and pretty pink lips pulled up into a smile. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So, forgive the rudeness, Mademoiselle, but why did you block ze bond?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione let out an exasperated sigh. She wasn't supposed to do this. This was not part of the plan. She was supposed to block the bond and walk out. Never to see that damn smile, hear that damn laugh, and feel that damn touch again. She wasn't supposed to do this but the selfish tug that came from deep within her chest shut up the rational workings of her brain. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're quite persistent aren't you?" She asked, even though she knew the answer. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Quite." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The smirk on the blonde's face made it hard to pretend she was annoyed. "And if I told you that you were right? That I have a deep dark secret that could endanger your life? Would you leave?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It would depend. Would you tell me ze secret or would you just tell me to stay away?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I would tell you curiosity killed the cat." Hermione said dryly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fleur laughed again and for the nth time she thought about how it was the most beautiful sound in the world. "And satisfaction brought it back, non?" The blonde retorted. Hermione could hear the touch of pride in her voice at recognizing an english saying. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And if the cat isn't satisfied?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well zen it is a good zing I am more of a bird, non?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione chuckled at the smug smirk on Fleur's face at the tiny victory.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You were wrong. I don't have a deep dark secret." Hermione shrugged. Feigning nonchalance when she was anything but. "Truth is, I'm actually terminally ill." She deadpanned. "I only have a few weeks left." She whispered conspiratorially. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fleur tilted her head back and laughed again, and listening to the twinkling sound, she couldn't help but commit it to memory all over again. "Mon Dieu! What a story we will have, Mademoiselle!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione tried - <em>so hard -</em> to fight the smile but she wasn't strong enough. The edges of her lips tugged up and while she couldn't see it she could tell that it most likely looked shaky and unsteady. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"A story indeed." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes. Of a selfless young gal zat blocked a bond with 'er beloved so zat she does not fall into despair when she perishes!" Fleur said, her flare for the dramatics evident her voice. "How romantic, Mademoiselle." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm not so sure about selfless." Hermione shrugged. "Reckon I just didn't want to spend the rest of my life with someone so annoyingly obnoxious." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Don't kid yourself, Mademoiselle. I know I'm quite the catch." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh and did I mention arrogant too?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You mistaken arrogance for confidence, ma belle." Hermione hoped Fleur didn't notice her sharp intake of breath at the term of endearment. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Great. A smart arse too." Hermione rolled her eyes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I could say ze same about you, non?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'll be gone in a few weeks. I've been given the right to be an arse. What's your excuse?" Fleur laughed again and <em>Merlin, </em>she wished that it really was all a joke. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I did not know rights like zat could be given away, ma belle." Hermione swallowed hard. When the bloody hell did this 'ma belle' business start anyway. Just a while ago it was 'mademoiselle'. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You know, when I blocked the bond, this isn't what I was expecting." Vaguely, she could hear the Gryffindor team still practicing down at the pitch. The telltale signs that it was about to be over could be heard as well. They were gathering the balls now, a little bit more and she'd be able to retreat to the warmth that was her bed. She tried to shove the tiny bit of disappointment at having to leave Fleur's company down. This wouldn't do. It wouldn't do at all. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You are dying, non?" Hermione barely managed to hide the flinch at the joking words that held more truth than the blonde could ever know. "In a few weeks? Well zat is good zen isn't it? I'm not one to fall in love in such a short amount of time, ma belle. You do not need to worry your pretty little head." The blonde was teasing her, yes. She knew that. She also knew that her words once again held a truth that sent a sharp pang to her chest. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Fleur doesn't love her. Not now, and hopefully, not ever. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I don't know about that." She shrugged. "I'm quite the charmer." She forced herself to smirk. To hold on tight to the light atmosphere. She could be swallowed by her thoughts later. But now, she would enjoy this while she still could. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fleur, bless her, laughed <em>again. </em>"I'm not so sure, ma belle," Again with that damned nickname. "You did not exactly leave ze best first impression, non?" Fleur had the decency to stifle her laugh when heat fought to climb Hermione's cheeks. She'd groan if she could, only now realizing that to the girl next to her, she was the random woman who had trained her wand at her back only seconds after seeing her. It was a miracle really, that Fleur had only asked this much. The blonde was restraining herself, that much was obvious. She could only imagine how much the curiosity was killing her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She opened her mouth to reply but Fleur beat her to it. She seemed she was especially talkative today. A big contrast to the ice cold beauty that she was made out to be in her original fourth year. "We do not need to love each other, 'Ermione." She ignored the way her name rolling off the blonde's lips sent goosebumps up her skin. "But we can be friends, non? We are mates after all. I know you English use ze word to refer to friends. We can just be zat, non?" She said softly, amusement still lining her features. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Don't worry ma belle. I will not fall in love wiz you. You may zink yourself quite ze charmer, but you do not know how hard I am to charm." Fleur joked, and Hermione had to stop herself from outright crying. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>I will not fall in love you. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Trust me, I will not even shed a tear when you perish." The blonde shrugged, eyes still twinkling with mischief. "I will 'ave the biggest smile on my face as I say farewell. And when you are gone, I will let out a big sigh of relief and move on with my life. Not once will I turn back to spare you a single thought." As painful as her words should have been, warmth bloomed in her chest. That was the ending they all deserved. That was the ending they should all have. The one she would give them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Harsh." She managed to get out. Her emotions were running high now. This was not the time to be in a conversation with the one person that she couldn't allow herself to be vulnerable in front of.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh?" Fleur said, an innocently confused expression of her face. "Did you want me to cry for you, ma belle? Maybe you wish to see me wallow in misery and imagine you holding me as people try to comfort me but the only person that can is you, and you are long gone? If zat is what you wish, 'Ermione, I will give it to you." Fleur said, the fake sincerity and the teasing tone that her voice took wasn't enough for Hermione to stop herself from going frigid. She knew it was a joke. Some light banter between some... strangers... acquaintances maybe? Whatever they were. Hermione knew it was a joke, and yet... the thought horrified her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No." Her mouth opened before she could stop it and she knew it came out harsh. If Fleur's surprised reaction was anything to go by. "Being sent away with a smile has quite the appeal, don't you think?" She forced a light and cheery to her tone that must've seemed out of place. If Fleur noticed then she didn't show it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Non." The blonde whispered. It was the first time during their entire conversation that she had toned down on the playfulness. "I think zat it could be quite... lonely." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione did not reply. She <em>had </em>no reply. But that didn't seem to matter because Fleur didn't seem to be waiting for one. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"But if zat is what you want, ma belle, then be my guest. I will not shed a tear." The blonde smiled then. It was not a smirk, not a mischievous smile, it was an honest to god smile. And it both warmed and pierced Hermione's heart. "I will smile on your death bed. Zis I swear." Amusement was clear on her face as she beamed at her. The fondness Hermione felt at the playful little thing was all consuming. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Good." It was all she said and thankfully, Fleur seemed to think it was enough. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So friends zen, qui?" The confusion must've showed on her face because Fleur's smile widened. "I 'ave already told you I am not ze type to fall in love in weeks time, ma belle. I 'ave already told you zat you 'ave no need to worry about how i will mourn you. You 'ave no more excuses, non?" The blonde held out her hand in what seemed to be a handshake. Something that she had probably never initiated before considering how out of place it looked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Friends?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For a seconds that felt like years, Hermione Granger's famed brain, the mind of the titled Brightest Witch of her Age, had stopped working completely. It had forgotten how to breathe. It had forgotten how to move. It had forgotten how to <em>think. </em>And Hermione knew that just like every other person out there, she was nothing without her brain. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She stared blankly at the hand still hovering in the air. It was there again, the insistent tug that came from her chest. Compelling her to reach out and grab the the hand that she knew to be soft and warm in hers. But with that persistent tug came the guilt that she knew would come when she finally reached out to grasp it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>This was not part of the plan. It never was. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She knew something had to go wrong at some point. She'd never expected it would be this. She never expected that the problem would be her self-control. The self-control that she prided herself in. Unlike Harry, Ron and all the other typical Gryffindors, one thing she could always say for sure was that she was not reckless. She was brave. She knew that much. Hermione was never one for false modesty. She was not the insecure teen she once was. She knew what she was and she held her head high because of it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was brave. She was not reckless. Years worth of experience had proved this. She was the one that thought things through. She was the careful one. The planner. The strategist. It was her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>This? </em>This was not her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The person reaching out her own hand to meet the hovering pale hand in the air?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This was not her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The person who smiled at the familiar feeling of warmth and softness in her grasp? At how perfectly the two fit together?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This was not her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The person who smiled at the girl she loved like nothing was wrong in the world? Like guilt wasn't creeping up from the dark crevices of her mind and consuming her very being? The girl who, despite the lack of actual tiring physical activity, was breathless at the sight of happy shining, twinkling baby blue eyes? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>This was not her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nope. She had control. That wasn't her. <em>Couldn't be her. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>She shook the hand in hers firmly, she may have held on too long but she couldn't have cared less. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Friends." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She swore it wasn't her. She must have been possessed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>yay fleur's back!</p>
<p>anywaysssss thanks for reading &lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;33333</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Friendly Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione grit her teeth as the familiar pulse deep in her chest faded, her eyes, an unnatural shining gold returned to its normal honey brown. </p><p> </p><p>"Mione!" She whirled around to see the redhead sprinting her way. "Who was that?" </p><p> </p><p>"Who was what?" </p><p> </p><p>"The blonde! You didn't tell me you knew anyone from Beauxbatons!" </p><p> </p><p>"I don't really know her, Ron." She shrugged, the lie rolling off her lips. "Just struck up a conversation is all. You'd know how to do it too if you stopped with all the drooling." </p><p> </p><p>Ron shrugged, throwing an arm over her shoulder. "I can't help it Mione! They're all just so pretty." He sighed and Hermione couldn't help but laugh. She'd found it annoying before but now, the pure school boy innocence she saw in her friend was nothing short of endearing. </p><p> </p><p>"You're not drooling right now. So what's that supposed to make me?" She joked, it must not have been the reply Ron was expecting because a brief look of surprise crossed his face. He had probably expected a reprimand. Not that Hermione blamed him. She knew how she was back then. If she was the same person she definitely would've told him off. </p><p> </p><p>"Why, it makes you my best friend of course!" Ron exclaimed putting most of his weight on her. She couldn't help but roll her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm not helping you with your potion's essay, Ron. I'm busy." </p><p> </p><p>"With what? You've done yours ages ago! I bet you're done with everything already!" He reasoned. "If anything, I don't know what you're still doing in the library." </p><p> </p><p>"Well for one, you're not there, so its <em>quiet. </em>I like the quiet." She tilted her head to the side, pretending to think. "Makes me wonder why I like you at all." It was meant to be a teasing insult but when she saw the smug grin grow on Ron's face she knew she'd said the wrong thing.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh? You like me?" Ron replied, feigning curiosity. "You know what people do for the people they like? They <em>help </em>them."</p><p> </p><p>"Don't push it, Ron." She rolled her eyes again. A regular occurrence whenever the redhead was involved. "My time is far too valuable to be spent on you." She said haughtily, trying to channel her inner Fleur. </p><p> </p><p>"Ouch. Fine. How much do you want?" </p><p> </p><p>"A million galleons wouldn't be enough." </p><p> </p><p>"Then what do you want?" </p><p> </p><p>"How much is your life worth?" </p><p> </p><p>Ron blanched and withdrew his arm from her shoulder. "On second thought, I'll do it myself."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione beamed. "See? Independence is a good look on you." She pat him on the back, hard. Ron mumbling something along the lines of 'bloody menace' but she let it go. </p><p> </p><p>The redhead slumped and with a pout of his lips started to walk to what was probably the library. Hermione couldn't help the loud laugh that escaped her as he got further and further away.</p><p> </p><p>"Ron!" She called out. Her friend turned to face her and the pout on his lips made the fondness she had for him grow. "An Alchemist's Secrets. Seventh shelf from the door. That should help." Ron beamed and Hermione rolled her eyes. He was about to sprint back to her to give her a hug but she held up a hand to stop him.</p><p> </p><p>"Go. Snape hates you enough as it is." She said, and Ron smiled at her, his dimples coming out cutely. She let out a little chuckle. Whoever it was that would end up with Ron was in for a headache, but she'd also be one lucky gal. </p><p> </p><p>"Thanks Mione! I bloody love you!" With that he was gone. Soon it would no doubt be madam Pince rolling her eyes at him. </p><p> </p><p>She rolled her eyes one last time and turned around and let her feet carry her along the Hogwarts corridors. Truth be told, she really wasn't busy. She'd done all her homework the second she had them. There were no deadlines she had to worry for and there were no students the professors have asked her to tutor. She was, in every definition of the word, free. </p><p> </p><p>She couldn't help the wry grin that spread across her face as she backtracked to their conversation.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>My time is too precious to be spent on you. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>No. Her time wasn't too precious. But it was limited. And as much as she loved Ron, Ginny and hell, even Harry, that limited time wasn't something she wished to spend with them. The mere thought of her friends made her feel things that she'd rather not. </p><p> </p><p>Every laugh she heard and every smile she saw only reminded her of how many more she would miss. Every downcast expression would make guilt swell up because she knew that the time would come where she would no longer be able to offer a hug of comfort. Sometimes it all got too much and her only real escape was the quiet that only the densest part of the forbidden forest could provide. </p><p> </p><p>It was ironic, really. The know-it-all swot, the no-nonsense rule abider of Hogwarts, had claimed what was named <em>forbidden </em>as her safe haven. </p><p> </p><p>Lost in her thoughts, she followed her feet. Her strides were taken without thought, automatic and memorized. The soft crunch of the leaves beneath her feet were familiar. The loud chirping of birds that she knew weren't actually <em>just </em>birds were therapeutic.</p><p> </p><p>She sighed, finally reaching her destination. A small smile tugged at her lips at the sight of her tree. </p><p> </p><p>There was nothing special about it. It didn't attack anything within its vicinity like the Whomping Willow and nor did it provide flowers with miraculous healing properties. It was a simple mahogany tree. Albeit magically enhanced so that it stood tall even among the others in the forbidden forest. </p><p> </p><p>She waved her hand, quietly casting a spell she'd created herself. </p><p> </p><p>It was a modification of the Jelly-Legs jinx, but instead she made it so that it strengthened ones legs. It was one she was quite proud of. It made her capable of jumping heights no normal human should be able to. It made her feel like those superheroes on TV shows and comics. Her once greatest fear was no more. </p><p> </p><p>But of course, that was not to say she would ever get on a broom. She was okay with heights now, yes, but brooms were a different story entirely.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Fortis crura' </em>
</p><p> </p><p>With a proud little grin, she stretched her legs, feeling the magic course through her body. Satisfied and with a tiny breath, she jumped. She soared through the thick leaves of the many trees of the forest. Jumping from one branch to another until she was circling her favorite tree. The chirping of the birds was louder up here. Again, it never ceased to calm her. </p><p> </p><p>With a little twirl, one that she wouldn't have been able to do without the hours of practice she put in, she landed on her favorite branch. The one with the perfect view of a bird's nest a few branches away. It was calming to hear them, yes, but it was all the more so to watch them. </p><p> </p><p>It wouldn't have been obvious at first glance, but whenever she found herself watching intently, it was there. Whether it be muggles, wizard folk, or in this case birds. She could see it and even after the multiple times she had, she would always find it beautiful. The domesticity of it all. How she hungered for it. </p><p> </p><p>The every day pancakes her dad would shove in front of her. The kiss on the forehead from her mum. It brought a dull ache to her chest that no matter what she did she couldn't quite get rid off. But she could watch it here. Just like how she could watch it whenever Ms. Weasley would put four more sausages on Ron's plate than Ginny because he eats more. She could watch it here.</p><p> </p><p>She would always enhance her vision just to watch. The momma bird. The big one, she assumed, would be away for a few hours until she'd come back, worms in her long beak. She'd duck down and from her mouth to the little baby critters in the nest, she would feed them. </p><p> </p><p>She'd been doing this for a while now. Before the young ones had even hatched. She'd watched, watched and watched. Their growth was slow but for some godforsaken reason, time still seemed so fast. </p><p> </p><p>She had to stop herself from laughing at how pathetic she was being. Trying to fill the whole her family left in her chest with birds must've really been an all time low. </p><p> </p><p>"What is it wiz you and all ze brooding?" </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Fleur had been having a great day. Despite the harsh cold and the dreary atmosphere around Hogwarts, she was having a great day. She had woken up that morning happy. Her mother had just sent her a letter informing her that her sister would be coming to visit Hogwarts. Which, she could only guess happened because of insistent whining and the overuse of puppy dog eyes. Nonetheless, she was happy. She loved her sister and she was excited for her incoming arrival. </p><p> </p><p>Yes. She was happy. </p><p> </p><p>At least until her eyes caught sight of a familiar head of wavy brown hair head disappear into lush greenery that they were expressly told, multiple times, not to step foot in. </p><p> </p><p>To say curiosity killed the cat would have been a mercy. She would rather have been dead than in the freezing cold with nothing but her powder blue silk uniform for protection. </p><p> </p><p>Curiosity quite literally froze the cat. </p><p> </p><p>That was how she found herself here. Surrounded by hundred foot trees and trekking on damp soil that stuck to her shoes. She had never thought herself stupid up until this point. The brunette was already no where in sight and at some point she had just started wandering aimlessly. It was cold and it was dark. The perfect combination if anybody wanted to get themselves lost. </p><p> </p><p>She willed her heart to calm. If worst came to worst then she could always just send a missive to her Headmaster. </p><p> </p><p>She walked and walked, deeper and deeper into the forest. She didn't think it the best decision she had ever made but she also didn't think that not much could go wrong. She was fully equipped to take care of herself. Her only problem was that she was absolutely horrid at directions. </p><p> </p><p>It wasn't until a few minutes of aimless wandering that she happened upon a sight that both terrified her and relieved her. The familiar brunette figure of one Hermione Granger sat atop a branch several feet above ground. She was swinging her legs back and forth, eyes fixed somewhere in the distance. Fleur had to hide a wince at the her precarious position. She was so high up in the air that one small push would send the brunette plummeting to her death. How she even managed to get up so high in the first place was beyond her. </p><p> </p><p>It didn't escape her notice as well that the same small smile was on the brunette's face. The same one that she wore during their previous conversation. It was strained, yes, but it was also genuine. It was a smile not born out of happiness but did not use a single fake muscle. It was one of the most heartbreaking of smiles. The saddest ones. </p><p> </p><p>"What is it wiz you and all ze brooding?" She called out. Her voice an echo in the dense forest. </p><p> </p><p>The teasing question was out of her lips before she was able to stop it. She tensed, regretting calling out so suddenly. If she spooked the brunette then she might have just single-handedly caused her mate's death.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you make it a point to stalk me, Ms. Delacour?" Hermione didn't even flinch. </p><p> </p><p>"Fleur." She called out.</p><p> </p><p>"Pardon?" </p><p> </p><p>"We are friends, qui? It is Fleur." </p><p> </p><p>"Ah." Hermione let out a little chuckle and Fleur's enhanced eyesight caught her throat bobbing up and down. As if swallowing. "Then <em>Fleur, </em>do you make it a point to stalk me?" </p><p> </p><p>Fleur let out a sigh of relief. She should've felt a tingle. Goosebumps should've littered her skin. Her heart was supposed to race. But nothing. Nothing at all. The sound of her name coming out of Hermione's lips felt as though it was any other person. </p><p> </p><p>Fleur scoffed. "I would hardly call it stalking, 'Ermione. I announced my presence after all." She said, tilting her head up to look at the figure atop the tree branch. Her neck was starting to hurt. The other girl was so high up. "So tell me, how goes ze brooding?" </p><p> </p><p>Fleur could practically see the brunette roll her eyes. "It was going swell until you arrived." </p><p> </p><p>"It is a good thing I am here zen, non? Brooding only invites ze most horrid of zoughts." She drawled, half joking and half serious. "Who knows what you could end up doing from all the way up zere." </p><p> </p><p>Finally. Merlin's saggy balls, <em>finally, </em>the brunette looked down to face her, looking exasperated. </p><p> </p><p>"I -" Hermione gaped, looking like she was having a hard time forming words. "Merlin, Fleur! I'm not bloody suicidal!" </p><p> </p><p>She rolled her eyes at the indignant brunette. "I am not saying zat you are, ma belle. But it certainly does not look like you 'ave much care for your life eizer." She gestured to the tree Hermione was currently inhabiting to prove her point. </p><p> </p><p>It was Hermione's turn to roll her eyes. "I'm not going to fall." The brunette scoffed. "I have impeccable balance." </p><p> </p><p>"Not according to what I 'ave heard." </p><p> </p><p>Hermione was far above her but she could still see the playful twinkle in her eyes. It was like a flame that was on the verge on being extinguished, but it was still there. That and the damn near pitiful smile Hermione always wore made quite the pair. "Oh?" The brunette said in mock surprise. "Done your research, have you?" </p><p> </p><p>It was said to fluster her. She knew that and yet it was still hard to fight the heat slowly showing itself on her cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>"Well forgive me for being curious about my mysterious depressing broody mate who just so happens to be ze brightest witch of her age." It brought Fleur a little satisfaction as the brunette averted her gaze. She did not miss the pink that marred her cheeks. She would've been more smug about it if the soreness in her neck hadn't gotten too much. </p><p> </p><p>"Mon dieu, ma belle! Would you get down from zere?" </p><p> </p><p>Hermione looked down to face her again and she resisted the urge to hit her palm against her face. That damned playful twinkle was back. "Worried, are we?" The brunette called back teasingly. </p><p> </p><p>Fleur scoffed. "Non. My neck is aching from looking up at you all ze time! Get down!" </p><p> </p><p>"Nobody told you to look at me. It's not my fault you're enjoying the view so much." Hermione shrugged. The brunette was lucky she was so high up because Fleur's urge to strangle her was at an all time high. </p><p> </p><p>"Just get down, 'Ermione." She tried to sound serious and threatening. The way that she knew made people scared. The other girl just laughed, loudly. It wasn't the light chuckle that she was used to hearing from her. It was a laugh. Unrestrained and joyous. Happiness and amusement leaking out from her pores. Fleur couldn't help the small smile that it brought out from her. It was infectious. </p><p> </p><p>"I don't want to." The brunette's next words promptly wiped Fleur's smile off her face. "Plus, its dangerous down there. Its called the <em>forbidden</em> forest, you know. Lot's of things that could kill you." Hermione said casually, shrugging as if she wasn't currently deep in that very forest.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes," Fleur said dryly. "And I am sure it is plenty safe up zere, hundreds of feet above ground, swinging your legs back and forz just waiting to lose balance." </p><p> </p><p>Hermione shrugged again, unfazed by the sarcasm. "I know what I'm doing. Even if I fall, I won't die." </p><p> </p><p>Fleur let out a laugh of disbelief before she could stop herself. "Oh really?" </p><p> </p><p>Hermione only smiled. Only... it wasn't as sad as it usually was. "Really." </p><p> </p><p>She rolled her eyes. Fine. Fleur would humor her. If only this one time. "Perhaps a demonstration zen?" </p><p> </p><p>She meant it as a joke. <em>An honest to god joke. </em>She did not expect that as soon as the words left her lips the brunette would stand up from her sitting position on the branch and jump off. <em>Merlin, </em>it was a joke! </p><p> </p><p>She might have forgotten to breathe and her heart must've stopped but it didn't matter. Because instead of gravity taking its course and pushing the brunette down to the ground at terrifying speeds, it didn't. The brunette floated down. Elegantly almost. Her robes billowed behind her despite the lack of air deep in the dense forest. </p><p> </p><p>"Someone's impressed." </p><p> </p><p>She must have stared because the next thing she knew Hermione's voice came from right in front of her. It no longer sounded so far away and she no longer had to look up to meet her gaze, almost breaking her neck in the process. </p><p> </p><p>She rolled her eyes. She was, indeed, impressed. She had asked plenty of the Ravenclaw students she sat with during supper about her mate and she had found out a lot. One of them being that the brunette was hailed as incredibly intelligent. Prodigal. But even that little display of magic was far beyond what she had expected. Far beyond what even a seventh year's scope of knowledge. The question of how she even got to that damnable branch in the first place still tickled at her curiosity. </p><p> </p><p>"Qui. I am. I do not even know ze spell you used." </p><p> </p><p>The proud grin that spread across the Hermione's face warmed her heart. "Made it myself." The brunette said, waggling her eyebrows playfully. </p><p> </p><p>Fleur couldn't help the surprised look on her face. She <em>made </em>it herself? She wondered briefly if maybe this Hermione Granger really was a fourth year. It was this kind of talent, of raw genius, that made envy bloom inside the chest of many. "Oh?" She said, trying to bring her eyebrows back to their original positions. They had shot up to hide above her hairline, an action that she did not quite appreciate.</p><p>"You are quite brilliant, non?" She said, trying desperately to keep at least some of the awe out of her voice. </p><p> </p><p>"I am." Hermione said haughtily, in a way that was scarily reminiscent of Fleur herself. </p><p> </p><p>She rolled her eyes. "Zen oh billiant, prodigal, a once in a millennia kind of genius, Hermione Granger! Teach me?" She said dramatically and even made a show of using puppy eyes. The kind of eyes that would've made anyone putty in her hands. Anyone except the brunette, apparenty.</p><p>Hermione chuckled and Fleur felt a tinge of disappointment that it was no longer the unrestrained loud laughter that she'd heard. "Well, since you asked so nicely..." The brunette replied, scoffing and imitating someone with a superiority complex. "You know the Jelly-Legs jinx?" </p><p> </p><p>Fleur looked at her unamused. </p><p> </p><p>"Right. Of course you do." Hermione said sheepishly. "So the wand motion's about the same, but the incantation's <em>Fortis Crura. </em>Though technically you don't really need it. Just think about what you want to happen. You're more than capable." </p><p> </p><p>Fleur had to fight the heat that threatened to flush her cheeks. She shouldn't have felt so flattered by a compliment given to her by someone three years younger. But who could blame her. She could feel the power radiating off the other girl and while Hermione did not seem to know it herself, it could be quite intimidating. That was not to say that Fleur wasn't a powerful witch in her own right. This was just a reminder that some excelled in ways others didn't, because as far as she could tell, she didn't know any other fourth years that were creating new spells and casually bragging about it as if it were a new broom. </p><p> </p><p>"I know what I am capable of, ma belle. But your instructions are a bit too vague even for me." </p><p> </p><p>Hermione smiled softly at her and it was the first time that she was hit with the full intensity of her gaze. The fire within blazed and she was beside herself trying to decide whether or not she wanted to come closer to seek its warmth or step back to keep from being burned. </p><p> </p><p>"Nobody knows what they're capable of, Fleur." Hermione tilted her head to the side and for a moment Fleur thought about how cute it looked. "Everyone's either too self-deprecating or too conceited. There is no in-between. All throughout history I don't think there has ever been a single person who reached their full potential. So really, how do we know what we can and can't do? Used to think science could answer my 7-year old existential crisis questions but then magic came into the picture and BAM! All of a sudden I can fly using a bloody stick and end a person's life with two words." Hermione shrugged and Fleur briefly wondered where this little sermon was coming from. Did she hear the slightly insecure edge to her voice that was hidden underneath confident wording? Fleur tried to quell the shame that grew in her stomach at the thought of the brunette noticing. But again, who could blame her? Wouldn't anyone have reacted the same way when faced with such an obviously talented witch? Was this Hermione's way of comforting her? </p><p> </p><p>Hermione had said a lot and while Fleur understood what she was trying to say, one thing stuck to her more than the others. "Existential crisis? At seven?" </p><p> </p><p>"Oh yeah, my mum was sort of-" Hermione cut herself off. "I- no, that's not the point! The point <em>is," </em>The blonde couldn't help but chuckle at the glare the brunette shot her. If only because it lacked the heat that glares were normally accompanied with. </p><p> </p><p>"Magic itself is something that I didn't know I was capable of." The brunette continued softly. "And it was the door to so much more." The grin that she threw Fleur's way nearly knocked the blonde off her feet. Just like the laugh she'd heard earlier, the smile on Hermione's face was unrestrained and if the small smile growing on her own face was anything to go by, it was infectious too. Fleur didn't know why the hell she was smiling, but she was, and she was happy doing it. </p><p> </p><p>"But for the purpose of giving <em>Her Majesty </em>better instructions," The brunette said, faking a quick courtesy. "Think of it this way." Fleur's chuckled at the display and let the smile on her lips widen.  </p><p> </p><p>"There's magic inside of us. We're born with it. We've been learning this since first year. We say phrases and our magic follows our will. From floating a feather to blowing up an entire classroom, we tell it what to do, right? That's essentially it. We don't really need the words themselves to trigger magic to work, we just need the feeling. The want. The incantations just help to... let's say concentrate. To isolate that want from all the other going ons in your mind and let the magic act on it. When we learn the words to a spell its just so that we can associate those words to the feeling of a specific want. That's all the incantations actually do. Take them out of the picture and it all boils down to how clear and organized your mind is. How good your concentration is. When you've got that down, you don't even have to say Wingardium Leviosa. You just have to think, <em>make that float." </em> By the end of it Hermione was already out of breath. She talked with fast and with enthusiasm, her words filled with such a strong passion that once again, it almost knocked Fleur off her feet. She was getting quite a few surprises - an unrestrained laugh, a wide grin, and now getting to see something that felt so... so <em>intimate. </em>It was all so different form the usual quiet and suppressed chuckles.</p><p> </p><p>"See, there's this common misconception that a person's power is determined by the strength of his spell, but its not. It's determined by their control. Strength isn't power, <em>understanding </em>is. So if-" Hermione cut herself off and just like that Fleur watched as the girl's once vibrant eyes dimmed. It all happened so fast that Fleur felt she must've imagined the earlier fire in the girl's eyes. But she didn't. It wasn't something you could just <em>miss, </em>and it definitely wasn't something that she would imagine. </p><p> </p><p>"Sorry." Hermione said quietly, sounding almost shy and insecure. The look didn't suit her. "I got a bit carried away, didn't I?" </p><p> </p><p>Fleur shook her head and gave the other girl what she hoped to be a placating smile. "Non. I appreciate it, really. Your explanation was quite easy to understand. Zank you." Hermione beamed and mumbled like that sounded like 'of course you would' but Fleur couldn't be sure. </p><p> </p><p>"Go ahead then. Fortis Crura. Try it. If you want you can just think of strengthening your legs. You don't even have to say the incantation." Hermione encouraged, her previous fire returning. It seemed as though this girl was quite moody. She was like a book. Annoyingly opening and closing at random intervals so that no matter what Fleur tried she would only be able to read one word at a time. </p><p> </p><p>"I-" Fleur chuckled, if not a little self-deprecatingly. "I undertand 'Ermione, yes, but zat does not mean zat I can put it into practice as easily as you do." </p><p> </p><p>The brunette girl just shook her head and to Fleur's surprise a tiny smirk started to grow in the corner of Hermione's lips. "Just do it, trust me." </p><p> </p><p>Fleur was a prideful woman, yes. She did not have a low self worth so it did not come as a surprise when that damnable smirk, which while admittedly cute, was infuriating. She was Fleur Delacour. Nobody had the gall to smirk at her. Especially not because of some sick amusement caused by her ineptitude. But at the same time, she knew her limits. She knew when to stop before charging ahead and making a fool of herself. She had quite the temper when crossed, but that temper was more often than not overruled by the vast amount of control over her emotions. </p><p> </p><p>"Non. I cannot." </p><p> </p><p>"You can." The smirk was growing. It looked so <em>all-knowing </em>it sparked something inside her. </p><p> </p><p>"I will fail." </p><p> </p><p>The honey brown eyes softened and it made Fleur see them in an entirely new light. There was something there. In those warm depths. She couldn't pinpoint it exactly, and she knew if she tried to find it there again it would be gone. Retracted by the mysterious brunette in front of her. But it was still there. She felt it in Hermione's gaze. She didn't know what it was, but she felt it there. It made her feel warm, as if the fire in her eyes really did emit heat. It made her feel safe. And for some reason she felt no shame in admitting that someone three years below her made her feel <em>safe. </em>Fleur thought that maybe she was going insane. There were no arms around her. She wasn't buried in a tight embrace, and yet, she felt secure. It was frightening how a gaze alone made her feel this way. Made her feel things that she should've felt had the bond been completed, albeit infinitely milder. She didn't feel that overwhelming dependence to this person, but <em>merlin </em>did the brunette's presence keep away the Scottish cold. </p><p> </p><p>"You won't." Hermione's voice left no room for argument, but Fleur was a stubborn person. Never mind that she almost believed her. <em>Almost. </em></p><p> </p><p>"I will." </p><p> </p><p>"You won't fail, Fleur. I know you won't." Hermione made no convincing argument but <em>merlin, </em>did it trigger something in the blonde. Maybe it was the fact that beneath the bountiful smugness that laced the other girl's voice, Fleur could sense some excitement bubbling there too. For what, she wasn't quite sure. But If she didn't believe Hermione before, she definitely did now. Not that she would admit that, of course. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, and you just know everything, don't you, ma belle?" She teased, scoffing and rolling her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Hermione's smirk only seemed to grow in size. "I do." Fleur chuckled at the haughty tone but didn't resist anymore. For some godforsaken reason the confidence and, <em>Merlin, </em>the cockiness in the other girl's voice convinced Fleur that maybe, just maybe she could. </p><p> </p><p>With a long resigned sigh she flicked her wrist, the familiar weight and length of her rosewood wand travelling from the inside of her sleeve into her hand. She grasped it loosely in her palm, twirling it a little before pointing it at Hermione playfully. "Do not laugh when I fail, qui?" </p><p> </p><p>The brunette had the gall to scoff. "You're not going to fail, Fleur." </p><p> </p><p>The blonde didn't grace the comment with a reply, instead she closed her eyes and recalling the Jelly-Legs jinx, allowed her hand to move fluidly, guiding her wand through the motions. She cleared her mind, focusing on what she wanted to do, imagining what she wanted to happen. And her imagination was nothing, if not vivid. With a big inhale and a final wave of her wand her eyes fluttered open, '<em>Strengthen my legs' </em>playing over and over like a mantra in her mind. </p><p> </p><p>She let out a little gasp of surprise when she felt the familiar surge of magic run through her body. Pulsing until it fizzled out and all that remained was the slight tingle in the lower half of her body. She stood still, shell shocked at what had happened when a voice knocked her out of her stupor. </p><p> </p><p>"It worked." The smugness that laced the other girl's voice made Fleur laugh and think that maybe she should've failed instead. Maybe the shame was better than the words that were coming soon. "Told you so, didn't I?" There they were. Fleur groaned and rolled her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>It took a few seconds for her to register what she'd done. No, not the successful and impressive magic. What took a while to process was the fact that she had groaned<em>. </em>Yes, <em>groaned. </em>Like some petulant child that didn't get what they wanted or a frustrated middle aged professor annoyed by a student. Merlin, she'd <em>groaned. </em>Fleur Delacour did <em>not groan. </em></p><p> </p><p>"Qui. It did." She said haughtily, trying to deter the brunette's cockiness and regain some sense of dignity. "No thanks to you." </p><p> </p><p>Hermione quirked an eyebrow. "Is that what you say to everyone who encourages you?" </p><p> </p><p>"Only the ones that annoy me." She replied, rolling her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Hermione chuckled. "Then do this <em>annoyance </em>a favor, will you?" A shit eating grin appeared on her face. "Jump." </p><p> </p><p>To say that Fleur trusted Hermione was a bit of a stretch. The blonde rarely trusted anyone and if the bond had been completed then maybe the other girl would've been an exception, but alas, it was not. Fleur did not trust Hermione, yes, but to a certain extent she knew that the brunette would never let anything happen to her. Not because of a personal attachment, no. It was true that they had established a friendship but she knew that whether she was some stranger or her best friend, Hermione would never do something to purposefully harm her. It was just the kind of person she was. The brunette was right, after all. She <em>had </em>done her research. They might not be tied together for the rest of their lives but that didn't quell her curiosity.</p><p> </p><p>She had asked every Ravenclaw in her vicinity during supper and not a single one had a bad thing to say about her. While there were a few comments about being a know-it-all and being a teacher's pet, Fleur didn't consider any of those negative qualities. The words were said with envy and bitterness at what Hermione had that they didn't. They were hardly reliable sources. She chose to believe the ones that suited what she thought of the girl in her head. Cho Chang, the one she probably talked to the most had said something about Hermione Granger being brave and selfless. Smart but humble and polite. Defender of the Underdogs. Kind but terrifying when crossed. The Hogwarts Students that dawned green and silver had less than kind things to say and while Fleur wanted to remain impartial while she took in the opinions of others, she couldn't help but curse them in her mind. The bigotry that oozed off of them made a vast amount of pity well up in her chest. They didn't know any better, after all. She supposed their hatred for muggle-borns were only really a result of exceptionally bad parenting.</p><p> </p><p>Though admittedly, for all the qualities that many had said the brunette possessed, she had yet to see them for herself. But while she hadn't seen them firsthand, she could <em>feel </em>it. It was strange, in a sense. They've only really had two conversations, both of which she did not count as particularly long, and yet she could feel it. Hermione could just be standing and talking and yet, despite the lack of some valiant display, she could make out a heart beating deep within her chest befitting of her Gryffindor house. The girl's demeanor was steadfast, unflinching and resolve flowed out of her pores. </p><p> </p><p>It was almost ironic, really. The brunette had preached to her about people not knowing their true capabilities and yet, it seemed as if she knew hers like the back of her hand. Perhaps it was that very confidence that had Fleur feeling safe and secure.</p><p> </p><p>But that wasn't the point. The point was that while she did not explicitly <em>trust </em>Hermione, she knew that she would never put her into harm's way. Because while she did not have plenty of firsthand experiences with the girl, she knew that it was just the kind of person she was. Hermione was righteous to an almost annoying degree. If Fleur could see the girl's moral compass she knew that the only movements it made were sharp and precise. Never faltering. </p><p> </p><p>True, she did not trust this girl, but she had no reason to be suspicious either. </p><p> </p><p>So with another deep breath, she followed the brunette's instructions. Crouching a little before - doing as she was told - jumping. </p><p> </p><p>Keep in mind, Fleur <em>flew. </em>She was the damn captain of their Quidditch team and she was a damn good flyer. But this? This was different on so many levels. </p><p> </p><p>Before she knew it a horrifying undignified shriek left her lips as her feet left the gound, bringing her far, far too high above ground for comfort. As fast as she rose she started her descent. One second her face was buried deep in the bountiful leaves of what looked to be a mahogany tree, and the next, she was free falling. She held her arms out and started flapping them in a way that was terrifyingly reminiscent of a chicken. </p><p> </p><p>She thought Hermione would never hurt her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh how wrong she'd been. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>Merde.</em> Her mate was a murderer. </p><p> </p><p>She vaguely heard the sound of twinkling laughter. Unrestrained and filled with amusement just like the other one had been. The ground was coming closer and closer by the second and the dread that filled her forced her eyes shut. It was something she would never admit to anyone. Fleur Delacour did not <em>flinch </em>when scared. This was something she would never live down, especially to the brunette that had shot up just like she had to meet her midair. </p><p> </p><p>A pair of slender yet strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her flush against a warm body. Fleur forgot herself momentarily. It felt so warm. </p><p> </p><p>"Bloody hell!" A voice that had never been so loud said. It sounded so... close. Granted, it was. Another thing that she would never admit. She was definitely not gripping onto Hermione Granger's shoulders until her knuckles turned white. She was <em>not </em>clinging to a sort-of stranger like her life depended on it.</p><p> </p><p>"What is it?" She finally managed to bring herself to crack open her eyes to look at the brunette questioningly. Though it didn't last long because as soon as she did, she was met with <em>higher </em>heights. It that made any sense at all. Hermione was currently jumping from branch to branch and Fleur, once again, closed her eyes in - what she would vehemently deny - fear. </p><p> </p><p>"You're freezing, Fleur!" One life threatening jump later and the feeling of weightlessness finally left her. She was perched on something. What is was she did not know, but it was <em>solid, </em>and she couldn't have been happier to feel it under her feet. Slowly she retracted herself from the brunette, her actions filled with shame at the embarrassing display. Her eyes fluttered open and she pushed away the need to retch all she ate for breakfast, instead settling for a big hard gulp. </p><p> </p><p>She looked down and was met with the sight of the ground. Only, instead of the ground being under her feet, it was so far away that she could see what felt like the entirety of the forest. A little bit more and she would be as tall as the Hogwarts Astronomy tower. She truly did not know what possessed Hermione to think that it was a good idea to put her on a bloody tree branch several feet above ground. </p><p> </p><p>Hermione chuckled and Fleur resisted the urge to smack her upside the head, if only because she feared that if she did, the brunette would topple off and she would be stranded here. "Awfully brave for a quidditch player." </p><p> </p><p>This time she really did smack the brunette upside the head. Consequences be damned. "It is different!" </p><p> </p><p>Hermione still wore a shit-eating grin. "Bet it is. This chunk of wood is leagues above the <em>stick</em> you lot sit on for hours." The brunette waggled her eyebrows playfully again and Fleur could've sworn she lost a few years of life just from this interaction alone. From all the inputs she'd gotten from the Hogwarts students about the brunette, <em>cheeky annoying smart arse, </em>was something they failed to mention. "Here." Hermione waved her hand and all of the sudden Fleur was enveloped in warmth. </p><p> </p><p>She would've been surprised at incredible display of nonverbal and <em>wandless </em>magic, but hearing that a <em>fourth </em>year created her own spell had desensitized her. The fact that the girl had managed to keep Fleur warm even after the blonde had tried numerous times to cast the spell herself didn't even face her anymore. </p><p> </p><p>"You cast the warming charm on your body." Hermione explained, seeming to have read her mind. "Better to cast it on your clothes instead. Feels great and lasts longer too." The smug grin on the brunette's face was replaced by an almost shy smile.</p><p> </p><p>Fleur smiled gratefully back at her. She was right. Her thin silk uniform felt as though it were a fleece blanket. "Merci, ma belle." Fleur could've sworn she saw a light pink that dusted over the other girl's cheeks, but she couldn't be sure. Perhaps even the years of staying at Hogwarts one could still be affected by the Scottish cold. </p><p> </p><p>"I-" Hermione coughed, "No problem." </p><p> </p><p>Fleur took a moment to finally look at her surroundings. Now that she wasn't as disoriented the fear in her heart left her as she gasped at the beauty of it all. She was glad that she was no longer under the threat of falling off of a hundred foot tree because of her spinning head because now, she could fully appreciate the view. </p><p> </p><p>She could understand now, why Hermione was sitting up here. There was something about it. The scenery was breathtaking yes, in a peaceful sort of way. But there was something else. The spot just felt so... isolated. Like it was detached from the world. Only ever looking over it but never a part of it. The thought was quite unhealthy.</p><p> </p><p>"C'est beau." She said softly, instead of all the things that she wanted to be saying. </p><p> </p><p>Her eyes was still fixed on the ground below them but she could feel Hermione's gaze on her. "It is." The words came softly from her side and she tried to push down the whatever it was that was messing with her stomach. The brunette's eyes were on her as she called something beautiful and she didn't know what to think about that. What to <em>feel </em>about that. </p><p> </p><p>She tore her eyes away from the scenery and looked Hermione in the eye. The girl immediately averted her gaze, as if a child caught with her hand in the cookie jar. </p><p> </p><p>Hermione cleared her throat awkwardly, "I-" She fidgeted, briefly standing up from her kneeling position before plopping herself down cross-legged. The branch was wider than Fleur had given it credit for. "Y-yeah, it is beautiful, isn't it?" The blonde suppressed a chuckle, if only for the poor brunette in front of her. </p><p> </p><p>A short comfortable silence stretched out between them until Fleur broke it. "How did you know zat I would be able to do it?" She asked. She really was curious, after all. She <em>herself </em>didn't even know, and the idea that someone, regardless of whether or not they were her fated, knew her better than she herself did, was not a comforting one. </p><p> </p><p>The brunette scoffed, "I would've been more surprised if you failed, Fleur." Hermione replied, her tone all-too knowing for Fleur's liking. </p><p> </p><p>"Why, zough?" She pushed, "I know zat I said we were friends, but I doubt zat you know me as well as you zink you do." </p><p> </p><p>"I-" Hermione stuttered and Fleur could already sense the lie coming. She didn't know how she could tell, but she could. Hermione swallowed. "You're here, after all. Beauxbatons would only ever pick their best to compete." The brunette shrugged, a futile act of nonchalance that Fleur could see through without even trying. "Reckon you would've been able to do it." </p><p> </p><p>Not a single bone in Fleur's body believed her but she let it slide. She had felt the brunette tense and she didn't want any tension while they were so high up in the air. She pushed herself off the mahogany wood and lightly dusted off her skirt before taking a seat again. Only this time in a more comfortable position, with her legs dangling off the branch, swinging back and forth. She could definitely see why Hermione liked to do this. It was so... peaceful, calming, albeit a little... lonely. </p><p> </p><p>She could hear the birds chirping up here. Not that she couldn't hear it from the ground, but here, it felt a whole lot more... real. It was no longer just some background noise that one associated with the forest, it was the forest itself. Perhaps it was because it all sounded so <em>near. </em>As if she could reach out her hand and pet a bird. </p><p> </p><p>"What made you zink like zat?" The words were out of her mouth before she could stop herself. She was genuinely curious. She knew Hermione was intelligent but to think so out of the box, so far away from the norms - sometimes even intelligence didn't suffice. "How you use magic. Disregarding the incantations and relying solely on will. How did you develop ze zeory?" </p><p> </p><p>The leaves swayed back and forth around them, a loud <em>swoosh </em>overcame her senses and yet, she could still hear how Hermione had swallowed hard. She turned her head to meet the gaze of the girl behind her, siting cross-legged and leaning against the trunk. It never ceased to amaze her how every time she locked onto honey brown depths it always seemed so... strange. Hermione's eyes burned with a fiery passion, yes, but at time it was soft, caressing whatever it was she looked at with gentle waves of what - she couldn't even begin to name. Her gaze was as intense as it was soft. </p><p> </p><p>It softened then too, when they locked eyes. She could feel the honey brown roam over her features. Slowly, almost reverently. As if savoring - <em>memorizing </em>her every feature. Again, she did not know how exactly she should feel about that, so she did not linger on the thought. </p><p> </p><p>They held gazes for Merlin knows how long, until a smile, so different from the wide grin that she had been previously graced with, appeared on the brunette's face. It was terrifying, how one could smile a smile that contained not even an ounce of happiness. </p><p> </p><p>"A friend." Hermione said softly, her voice almost a whisper lost in the soft breeze of the forest. "I worked on the theory with a friend." Hermione averted her eyes and Fleur watched as the other girl seemed to go somewhere else. Wherever it was looked to be a good place because the smile on the brunette's face slowly turned genuine. </p><p> </p><p>"The spell I used earlier? To get down? She made that one." Hermione laughed softly and once again Fleur felt as if she shouldn't be here. As if this was far too intimate a moment that should never be intruded upon. "I made the one to strengthen my legs. As excited as I was, I tried it out. In a momentary lapse of idiocy I forgot I was scared of heights." The brunette laughed again, though this time it was a little louder, and the pure happiness it accompanied warmed Fleur's heart. </p><p> </p><p>"I-" The brunette shook her head, chuckling at what seemed to be a memory from so long ago. How long, Fleur wasn't sure, she only fourteen after all. "Got myself stuck in a tree just a little shorter than this one. The rush I got from the first jump left, and the panic finally settled in. She'd tell you I cried, but I swear I didn't. Just got a bit teary eyed is all. I was stuck there for Merlin knows how long - could've jumped off, of course. Would've been fine with the spell I made, but I froze up. Got too scared. So she made this... variation of the levitation spell. But mixed it up so that it would do the opposite." Hermione kept talking, her words were filled to the brim with emotion that the blonde could feel it slowly start to overwhelm her. </p><p> </p><p>"She even made this big show of catching me in her arms, shouting 'Rapunzel, Rapunzel let down your hair!'." Hermione laughed again, seemingly more lost in the world she had gone off too. <em>"Merin,</em> really never should've introduced her to Disney. It made her a hell to live with."</p><p> </p><p>"You lived with her?" Fleur asked, voice equally as soft as to match the atmosphere. She didn't want the brunette to leave the place she was in just yet. She seemed so happy there, after all. </p><p> </p><p>"I-" Hermione paused, mulling it over. "Yes. I did, I suppose. For a short while." She paused again. "A far too short of a while." </p><p> </p><p>Fleur wanted to press further but stopped herself. She was curious, yes, but again, the way Hermione talked about this, about everything, seemed like far too pure a memory to taint with her badgering. </p><p> </p><p>"She must have been quite brilliant. I did not know zere was anybody in our generation zat could keep wiz you, ma belle." </p><p> </p><p>"You give me too much credit, really. But-" Hermione let out a tiny sigh and shook her head. Fleur could practically feel the fondness radiating from the girl. "She was. She was brilliant. Taught me a lot of what I know." A tiny smirk grew on Hermione's face and when the brunette finally turned her head and they locked gazes once more, Fleur could see the twinkling amusement dancing in her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>"You'd have loved her." She said softly, laughter in her voice. Fleur chose not to dwell on the fact that Hermione was talking about this friend as though she were dead. </p><p> </p><p>"Really?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, you would have." Hermione shifted so that she was next to Fleur, her legs dangling over the edge and her eyes on the ground below them. </p><p> </p><p>"You're far too narcissistic<em> not </em>to love her, after all."</p><p> </p><p>Fleur was far too confused to even bother with the teasing insult. "What?" </p><p> </p><p>Hermione laughed and the blonde hated how it felt like she was excluded from some inside joke. "Nothing-" The brunette chuckled, shaking her head softly.</p><p> </p><p>"Nothing. You-, you would have loved her." </p><p> </p><p>And the brunette was gone again, lost in some world that Fleur had no hope of entering. Once again, Fleur did not know how she should feel about that. But if the slight throb in her chest at the serene look on the brunette's face was anything to go by, then maybe she did know how exactly she felt about that. About this. About this entire conversation. </p><p> </p><p>But for now, she would not think. Thinking was tiring and in her opinion, a place as peaceful and quiet as this, was no place to <em>think. </em>It was a place to relax, a place to let loose. And that was what she would do. She would sit, on large branch - maybe even large enough to lay down. But she would sit - or lay, and just... relax. Enjoying the warmth that the brunette seemed to be permeating even in what would've been the cool densest part of the forest. </p><p> </p><p>She would sit, close her eyes, and maybe - just maybe, even take a nap. </p><p> </p><p>She would pretend she was asleep as familiar slender arms wrapped around her frame and shifted her so that she was leaning against the tree trunk. Safe from potentially pummeling to her death. </p><p> </p><p>She would take a nap. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>and hit 'em with that made up magic lore:)))))))</p><p>so im pretty sure you can all guess who this friend is XDDD</p><p>brief hermione past yayyyyyyyyyy</p><p> as always, thanks for reading &lt;333333</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>